Vengeance Is Mine
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when somebody uses an argument between Derek and Penelope to their advantage, what happens if Penelope is hurt and Derek framed for her injuries, will the BAU be able to figure everything out or will Derek spend the rest of his life in prison for a crime he didn't commit?
1. Chapter 1

I hope you like this little story that was inspired by my good friend Karen LaManna

Vengeance Is Mine-Ch 1

Penelopes day started like many others had except that her and her best friend/boyfriend of several months had a bad fight, she shook her head and said, "what were we really fighting over anyway" and then it came back to her. The night before the team had gone out for drinks and Derek and Penelope had danced several dances and then while they were on the way back over to their seats a beautiful blonde grabbed Derek by the hand and led him back to the dance floor.

Derek held up his finger and said, "I'll be right there sweetness" and then as he tried to walk away the blond wrapped her arms around him and wouldn't let him go. She watched as he danced with the woman and the longer the dance went on the madder she was getting, finally she couldn't take it any longer and she accepted a dance invitation by a handsome man.

Derek watched his girlfriend start dancing with another man, that was more than he could take so he pushed himself away from the blonde and made his way to Penelope and her dance partner. He tapped the man on the shoulder and said, "excuse me may I cut in"?, the man said, "it's up to the lady".

Penelope said, "sorry hotstuff not this time, why don't you go back over to your buxom blonde and enjoy another dance", he said, "Penelope I" and she said, " not now Derek" and then danced off with her partner. Derek was so mad that he couldn't see straight, how could she do that to him.

He watched her dance several dances before grabbing a drink and heading over to sit down with the man, their little conflict didn't go unnoticed by the patrons of the bar. Hotch walked over to talk to Derek to try to calm him down while JJ and Emily headed over to Penelope to try to defuse the situation.

Derek said, "that blonde pulled me onto the dance floor and I tried to get away", Hotch said, "Garcias feelings are hurt so she lashed out to see if she could get a rise out of you". Derek said, "well it worked didn't it"?, Hotch said, "JJ and Em are trying to talk to her right now, just stay here and drink your beer and calm down".

JJ and Emily pulled their friend aside and JJ said, "what's with the show"?, Penelope said, "he started it Jayje when he danced with that hussy", Emily said, "he tried to get away from her PG". Penelope said, "who's side are you on Em"?, she said, "I love you both and what you both did was wrong".

Penelope shook her head and said, "he started it so I finished it", she then walked over to her dance partner and said, "wanna get out of here"?, the man jumped up and said, "lead the way beautiful". Derek watched as the man took Penelope by the hand and led her through the bar and heading toward the door.

Derek jumped up and ran over to her and said, "where are you going"?, she said, "home with him", Derek shook his head and said, "oh no you're not" and grabbed her by the hand. Penelope pulled away and said, "don't touch me, you don't own me", he said, "no I don't own you but your my girlfriend and I love you".

She laughed and said, "yeah you showed how much you loved me when you dance with that tramp didn't you"?, he said, "what do you think you're doing, you grabbed him and started grinding all over him so what does that make you"?, he regretted the words as they left his mouth but as he said, "baby I'm" he felt the sting of her hand across his face.

Everybody in the bar gasped as they watched as Derek grabbed his cheek and said, "Penelope I'm sor" and she raised her hand and said, "don't you dare say you're sorry, I don't want to hear anything from you Derek Michael Morgan, we're done". She then grabbed her dance partner by the hand and said, "let's go".

Across the bar a face smiled in the darkness and the person smiling said, "this is going to make my job soooooo much easier, the person then watched as Derek grabbed a red head by the hand and led her to the door. The last thing that was heard from Derek was, "let's get this party started beautiful" as they walked out the door.

Dave said, "we'll go after Derek and you girls go to kittens, we've got to stop this before it gets worse", they nodded their heads and jumped up and ran out of the bar after their friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Vengeance Is Mine-Ch 2

Rossi, Hotch and Reid headed over to Dereks place but he wasn't there and they tried several other places and couldn't find him so Reid said, "I guess he's headed back to her place". Hotch blew out a deep breath and said, "this isn't going to be pretty", Dave said, "not at all" as they turned and headed back toward their car.

JJ and Emily headed to Penelopes apartment and she wasn't there so they went to several of her favorite places before coming to the conclusion that Penelope had spent the night at her dance partners place. JJ said, "this got way out of control", Emily nodded her head and said, "but I think that what pushed her over the edge was when Derek practically called her a slut", JJ nodded her head and said, "I agree Em" as they turned around and headed back up the path toward JJ's car.

The next morning Penelope walked off of the elevator and headed toward her lair, she was getting her babies warmed up and ready for work when she heard a knock at the door. She rubbed her temples and said, "come in", the door opened to reveal JJ and Emily, they walked over to their friend and JJ handed her a cup of coffee.

Penelope took a sip of her coffee and said, "thanks", JJ said, "where were you last night, we went to your place and you weren't there"?, she said, "we went back to his place". Emily said, "andddddddd"?, Penelope said, "and what"?, JJ said, "what happened"?, Penelope said, "what do you think happened"?, both women looked at each other and then her and in unison said, "NOTHING".

Derek walks off the elevator and heads toward his office, when he steps in he blows out a deep breath and pulls out his chair, when he sits down he looks up to see Reid walking into his office. Derek holds up his hand and says, "not now pretty boy", Reid said, "what happened last night, where did you go"?, he said, "I messed up Reid, I messed up so bad".

Reid said, "what did you do, did you cheat on Penelope"?, before he could answer Dave stuck his head in the door and said, "round table room, we have a case". Derek and Reid nodded their heads yes in agreement and stood up and followed Dave up the hall toward the BAU bullpen.

Hotch knocked on Penelopes office door and she said, "come in", he said, "round table girls we have a case", the trio of women sighed and nodded their heads. Penelope took a deep breath and thought to herself, "can I do this, can I face him"?, she blew out a deep breath and followed her friends toward the round table room.

Derek looked up at her as she walked into the room, she looked everywhere but at him, she wasn't making eye contact with him which told him that he might have pushed things to far. His attention was then pulled to Hotch as he filled the team in on the case they had been given a few minutes earlier.

When the briefing was over Hotch said, "wheels up in 30", the team nodded their heads yes in agreement and headed out of the room to grab their gobags so they could head to the airfield. Hotch stopped Penelope and said, "Garcia are you okay"?, she said, "yes bossman I'm fine", he put his hand on her shoulder and said, "just know that we all love you and we're here for you".

She smiled and said, "thanks", he grinned and said, "maybe you and Morgan should talk"?, she shook her head and said, "not now sir, maybe when you guys get back from this case" and then she turned around and headed back to her lair to start on searches. Derek was standing at the end of the hall and he watched as Penelope walked into her lair and shut the door behind her.

He wanted to talk to her to say he was sorry for everything but he just couldn't, he sighed and then shook his head as he joined the rest of the team on the elevator. As the doors closed he wondered if they could work things out or if he'd lost her forever, he was pulled back to reality when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see the face of Reid who gently squeezed his shoulder in support.


	3. Chapter 3

Vengeance Is Mine-Ch 3

It took Penelope a while to get all the information Hotch had asked for and after a brief face to face with the team via computer she blew out a deep breath and rubbed her temples. She had tried so hard to not look at Derek but he looked so handsome and so so sad as their eyes met a few times, part of her wanted to tell him she was sorry for what had happened but right now she just couldn't.

Penelope was asked by B team to look up some information and by the time she finished with that a few hours later she was glad that it was time for lunch, she stood up and grabbed her things and headed out of her office. She stepped onto the elevator and blew out a deep breath and before she knew it the door was opening up in the parking garage.

She stepped off and headed toward her car Ester, about half way to her car she thought she heard somebody walking so she stopped and when she stopped the walking sound stopped. Penelope shrugged it off because their were hundreds of people that worked in that building with her, she started walking again and was almost to Ester when she felt a strong arm wrap around her and she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her back.

The man holding her leaned in and whispered, "you were a bad girl sneaking off with that other man last night, you should have known better", he then stabbed her again and again. She was losing a lot of blood and very fast. Her legs were getting wobbily and she tried to scream against the mans gloved hand but he stopped her by stabbing her again.

Another masked man walked over and said, "remember what we were told, Derek doesn't want her killed, he just wants her to learn her lesson", the man holding her and said, "have you learned your lesson my beautiful Penelope". She nodded her head and the man said, "I don't believe you" and stabbed her two more times before letting her drop to the ground.

To add a little more injury he kicked her twice in the stomach and said, "I think you've learned your lesson" and she watched as the two masked men ran toward the other end of the parking lot. She tried to move but wasn't able, she hurt so bad and was getting so weak from losing so much blood, just as she was getting ready to pass out she heard Andersons voice saying, "hang on Penelope, hang on".

Anderson rode in the back of the ambulance with her to the hospital, she was in and out of consciousness and the medics had lost her a couple of times but managed to revive her. When Penelope was rushed into the ER Anderson was right behind him, he went as far as they would let him and then the doctor said, "we're going to need to reach her emergency contacts, we're going to need consent to operate".

Anderson nodded his head and said, "her two contacts are Derek Morgan and Aaron Hotchner and I have their numbers right here", the doctor said, "do you know her"?, Anderson said, "yes her name is Penelope Garcia and I work with her at the FBI, she's our best analyst". The doctor said, "please give the contact information to the nurse", he said, "yes mam" and then she walked in to Penelopes cubicle and he walked over to the nurses station.

A few minutes later while Derek and the rest of the team were working on trying to pin down the unsubs hunting ground he was pulled from his work by the sound of his ringing cell phone. He pulled it off his belt and didn't notice the number so he said, "Derek Morgan". The nurse said, "Mr. Morgan my name is Daisy Remy and I'm a nurse at Virginia Medical Center".

Derek said, "what can I do for you Daisy"?, she said, "are you the emergency contact to a Penelope Garcia"?, he said, "I am, is she there is she alright"?, the nurse said, "she was brought in via ambulance, I'm afraid she's got at least 10 to 15 stab wounds to the stomach and chest and back". Derek listened as Daisy said, "a co worker named Anderson gave us all of the information he could and told us that you were one of her contacts".

He said, "is Anderson still there"?, she said, "yes sir" and handed him the phone, Derek heard, "hello", Derek said, "Anderson I need for you to stay with Penelope and get security guards at her door and don't let anybody in and I'll be there as soon as I can". He said, "I'll take care of it" and then handed Daisy the phone back.

Daisy said, "will you give us your consent to do surgery on Ms. Garcia"?, he said, "yes, yes, do whatever you have to do but please save her", Daisy said ,"we'll do everything we can sir". Before ending the call Derek said, "I'll be there as soon a I can", he then turned around to look at the worried faces of their coworkers.

Derek said, "it's Penelope, she's been stabbed between 10 to 15 times and they needed my permission to do surgery", Hotch said, "Morgan, you and Reid go and make sure she's okay and safe". Reid said, "I'll do what I can over the phone", Dave said, "just please keep us informed". Derek and Reid nodded their heads in agreement as they turned and ran out of the police station heading to the airfield and the BAU jet.


	4. Chapter 4

Vengeance Is Mine-Ch 4

As the doctors worked on Penelope she was going in and out of consciousness replaying over and over what the men said", she couldn't believe it what they were saying, "her Derek wouldn't do that to her, he loved her". She was stupid for acting the way she did when Derek danced with that woman, it was obvious that he didn't want to but when he did it brought back all of her insecurities about him wanting her, loving her and being with a chubby computer nerd.

The doctor hovered over her and said, "Ms. Garcia we're going to take you to surgery so that we can see how much damage was done to your spine during your attack". She weakly nodded her head yes before giving in to the pain, the doctor then l ooked around and said, "alright people let's get her to the OR STAT", they all nodded their heads yes in agreement as they started heading down the hall pushing the gurney that carried the unconscious Penelope Garcia.

By the time Derek and Reid got to the hospital Penelope had been in surgery several hours, the only thing the nurse was able to tell them about her condition was that she was stable and that the doctor would talk to them as soon as she could. Reid watched as Derek paced and paced and paced, he said, "you're wearing me out, why don't you come here and sit down".

Derek said, "I don't want to sit down kid, I want to be close when the doctor comes out", Reid said, "she's come to us Morgan but not until Garcias surgery is over", Derek blew out a deep breath and then walked over and reluctantly sat down beside Reid. JJ and Emily had called several times and the only thing they could tell them was that she was still in surgery.

As the hours continued to pass by Derek sat deep in thought, deep in thought thinking about how stupid he was for agreeing to dance with that girl rather than dancing with his baby girl". Reid put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "Garcia is a fighter and she'll fight to come back to you", Derek sighed and said, "I can't lose her pretty boy, not now, not ever".

Reid looked over his shoulder and saw a doctor walking toward them, he jumped up and then Derek jumped up and Derek said, "how is she"?, the doctor said, my name is Marcia Granger and I'm Ms. Garcias doctor and Ms. Garcia is in serious condition". Reid said, "how much damage was done during her attack"?, the doctor said, "she was stabbed several times on her back, stomach and chest".

Derek said, "please tell me she's going to be alright", Marcia said, "right now I'm not sure about her prognosis", Reid said, "you said she was stabbed several times in the back, will she have paralysis"?, Marcia nodded her head and said, "we'll have to wait and see what happens after she wakes up". Derek said, "but you're thinking it's a strong possibility aren't you"?, Marcia said, "with as much damage as was suffered during her vicious attack it's highly possible".

Reid said, "what can we do"?, the doctor said, "our blood bank is getting low, perhaps you can donate"?, Reid and Derek both nodded their heads yes in agreement and said, "of course". Derek said, "can we see her"?, Marcia said, "usually I wouldn't do this because she's in recovery but you can see her for a few minutes".

Derek and Reid followed her up the corridor and when they stopped in front of the door Marcia said, "she's hooked up to a lot of machines and she's pale, very pale". Derek took a deep breath as they stepped into the room, the closer they got to Penelopes bedside the more Derek and Reids hearts were sinking, Derek took her hand in his and said, "please don't leave me baby girl, please don't go".

Reid just looked at her and wondered who would want to hurt such an amazing person, he was pulled from his thoughts a few minutes later when Marcia said, "we'll be moving her to her room soon and then you can stay with her as long as you want". Derek said, "we'll see you again soon baby girl", as they reluctantly turned around and headed back out into the hall.

Derek said, "when I find out who did this to her I swear I'll kill them", Reid said, "we need to let the team know what the doctor said", Derek nodded his head yes in agreement as they headed back out to the waiting room to call the others.


	5. Chapter 5

Vengeance Is Mine-Ch 5

When the rest of the team found out Penelopes possible diagnosis Dave called the director and got another team sent out to them so they could be at home with the heart of their team. When they walked into the hospital Derek looked up and said, "we should be getting to see her in a few minutes, she's in recovery right now".

Dave said, "kitten is a fighter", Emily said, "do we have any idea on who did this to her"?, Reid said, "Claire is working on pulling up the footage from the BAU garage right now". Derek said, "why did this happen, who did this to her, to her"?, JJ said, "a psychopath", Dave said, "when we find out who did this I swear", Derek finished his sentence and said, "the line forms behind me man".

Hotch said, "did the doctor give any ideas as to when we might know something"?, Derek shook his head and said, "I guess she's waiting to see how she responds when she wakes up". Reid said, "the doctor said that she had been stabbed several times on the back, stomach and chest and that their was a high possibility that she might have some paralysis".

Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "this is my fault", Emily said, "this isn't your fault", he said, "I could have talked to her before we left but noooooo I wanted to give her time to calm down before I talked to her". JJ said, "she loves you Morgan and true she was hurt by what happened last night at the bar but their is no doubt at all that she loves you with her whole heart".

He smiled and said, "thanks Jayje", she winked at him and said, "any time big brother" causing him to smile, Reid said, "we need to get guards at Penelopes door while she's in here, if they tried in the parking garage I doubt that her being in the hospital would stop them from making another attempt'. Hotch said, "I made that call while we were still on the jet, when she's put in her room the guards will be at her door and one of to us will be with her the entire time, she is not to be alone".

The team was standing around talking when their cells started beeping, Hotch said, "Claires pulled up the footage", everybody watched as Penelope started through the garage. She heard somebody or something and looked around, Derek said, "that must have been the unsub", they the watched as the masked man wrapped his arms around her and stabbed her in the back.

Derek said, "that son of a" and then the watched her get stabbed again and again and again, they then heard something that made their hearts beat faster, they heard one of the masked men say, "remember what Derek said, he said he doesn't want her killed, he just wants her to learn her lesson". Everybody looked at Derek and he "said, "I I I didn't do this".

They then watched as the man said, "have you learned your lesson" and they watched her nod her head yes and the man said, "liar" and stabbed her again before her body fell to ground. Everybody gasped in horror as they watched the men kick her several times in the stomach before they turned around and ran from the garage.

Hotch said, "it sounds like somebody is trying to set Derek up for this attack", Dave said, "so what are we suppose to do"?, Reid said, "I have an idea, an idea that none of us are going to like but an idea that might work". The team then stood there listening as Reid filled them in on his plan to find out who did this to Penelope and why.


	6. Chapter 6

Vengeance Is Mine-Ch 6

Marcia was standing beside Penelopes bed checking her vitals, one of the nurses said, "how's she doing"?, Marcia said, "so far she's stable but until she wakes up and we see the full amount of damage was done, we won't know her complete condition". The nurse nodded her head and said, "when do you think she'll wake up"?, the doctor said, "it should be any time now".

The nurse said, "what do you think we're looking at here"?, Marcia said, "well it could be several different outcomes, one she could be fine, no damage, 2, she could be facing paralysis from the impact on her spine from the knife". The nurse said, "if she does have paralysis do you think it will be permanent"?, Marcia blew out a deep breath and said, "that's what we have to wait on, if their is a lot of swelling around the spinal cord it's hard to tell how long the paralysis will last, that is if she has paralysis".

Out in the hall Derek and the team were making their way toward Penelopes room, Dave said, "once kitten wakes up and we know that she's alright we need to rewatch the survelience video". Emily said, "re watch it, why"?, Reid said, "sol that we can check the unsubs for tattoos, scars, that kind of thing so that it might make it easier for us to catch them".

They walked into her room and Dereks heart sank, she was so pale and she was so so still, when they gathered around her bed JJ said, "we should definitely take shifts sitting with her so she's not alone". Derek said, "good idea Jayje, we all know that baby girl doesn't like hospitals", Emily looked around the room and said, "I can't say I blame her, they give me the creeps".

Reid looked at Derek and said, "I guess it makes your spidey sense tingle", Derek said, "way to go pretty boy, I love how you threw the spiderman aspect into the conversation". JJ laughed and kissed Reid on the cheek and said, "we watched Spiderman with Henry the other night and now he's comparing a lot of stuff to Spiderman aren't ya Spence"?, Reid said, "well I could start comparing everything to Dr. Who again and", everybody said, "NO" and he laughed.

They had all been sitting there beside her for a few minutes before she started opening her eyes, she turned her head and saw Derek sitting there, she smiled and said, "hiya hotstuff". He touched her cheek and she smiled up at him and he said, "I love you and I'm so sorry about what happened at the bar", Penelope said, "me to hotstuff, me to".

JJ said, "how are you feeling Garcie"?, Penelope said, "tired", Emily said, "you missed it PG", Penelope said, "missed what"?, Reid said, "ohhhh they're making a big deal that I said something about a spidey sense". Penelope said, "my boy wonder is growing up on me", Reid laughed and said, "it's so good to see you awake Garcia".

Penelope said, "it's good to be awake", she sighed and said, "what happened"?, Derek said, "you were attacked in the parking garage at the BAU", Penelope said, "am I alright"?, Emily said, "I'm going to go let the doctor know that you're awake". The doctor walked back in right behind Emily and said, "how are you feeling Ms. Garcia"?, she said, "tired but okay".

The doctor said, "what do you remember about what happened to you"?, Penelope said, "sadly everything", Marcia said, "we had to do exploratory to see how much damage was done to your spine". Penelope said, "and"?, Marcia said, "well their's no better time like the present to see how you doing", she went to the foot of the bed and said, "are you ready for this"?, Penelope said, "as ready as I'm ever gonna be I guess".

Marcia raised the covers up over Penelopes feet and said, "alright I'm going to run this down your foot and I need you to tell me when you feel it, okay"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "okay". Marcia ran the object down Penelopes foot and waited for her to say that she felt it but she never did so she ran it over it again and again.

Penelope said, "I'm still waiting for you to run it up and down my foot", Marcia said, "I am running it up and down your foot", Penelope swallowed hard and said, "but but I'm not feeling anything". Marcia said, "calm down Penelope, calm down", Penelope said, "I can't feel anything, I can't feel anything", Marcia then ran the object up to Penelopes waist before she could feel anything.

Penelope said, "what's wrong with me, why can't I feel anything"?, Marcia said, "you have a lot of swelling around your spinal cord and it's cutting off the nerves that make you be able to feel from your waist down". With tears streaming down her face she said, "w w when the swelling goes down I'll be able to feel again, won't I"?, Marcia said, "that's what we're hoping and expecting".

Penelope looked at her friends and said, "why, why" as she buried her face in her hands


	7. Chapter 7

Vengeance Is Mine-Ch 7

Derek said, "doctor this isn't permanent right"?, she looked around at the worried faces around her and said, "it's like I told you, their is significant swelling right now". Reid said, "so when the swelling goes down she'll get the feeling back, right"?, the doctor said, "hopefully", Penelope said, "w w what about physical therapy"?, the doctor nodded her head and said, "we will definitely want to keep the strength up so that way when you're walking again you'll be ready".

Penelope said, "who would do this to me"?, Derek touched her and she jerked, he said, "baby I", she said, "it's not you Derek, I I I just want to be alone for a few minutes". Derek looked at everybody and they nodded their heads yes in agreement and walked out into the hall to give Penelope some time alone.

JJ said, "she's completely devastated right now", Emily said, "with good reason, she could be permanently paralyzed", Derek looked up and said, "this is all my fault, all my fault". Reid opened his mouth to tell him it wasn't his fault and 2 officers stepped up and one said, "Derek Morgan"?, Derek said, "that's me, I'm Derek Morgan".

The officer said, "we have a warrant here for your arrest", Derek said, "arrest, arrest "?, Hotch stepped forward and said, "just what is my agent being arrested for officer"?, the officers looked at each other and one said, "assault and attempted murder on a Penelope Garcia". Derek said, "I didn't do anything, I love her and I would never hurt her".

Hotch said, "what proof do you have against my agent"?, one of the officers said, "a video was sent to the police station of Ms. Garcia being attacked in the parking garage of the FBI". Dave said, "Derek was with the rest of us across the country on a case", the officer said, "Mr. Morgan didn't do the attack himself, he paid several men to do it for him".

Derek said, "no, no I did not", Hotch said, "Morgan just go with them and I'll go with you don't worry we'll get this straightened out", Derek said, "but what about baby girl, I can't leave her now". JJ said, "don't worry me and Em will stay with her", as the officers slapped the cuffs on his wrists and read him his rights he said, "tell her I love her a a and I'm so sorry for everything", the girls nodded their heads yes as Derek, Hotch and the officers walked up the hall.

Dave looked at Reid and said, "was this part of your plan"?, Reid said, "in a way yes but those were not the men I talked to", he looked around at his worried friends and said, "Morgan's being set up, they sent the footage to the police to get him out of the way". Dave said, "from now on Penelope is not to be alone, at least 2 of us will be with her the entire time", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement as they sat there waiting to get back in to see Penelope.

Across town the men that attacked Penelope walked into an office, their boss was on the phone, he held up his finger and mouthed the words, "I'll be right with you", the men stood there quietly waiting for him to get off the phone. When his call was over he smiled and said, "I take it everything went according to plan"?, one man stepped forward and said, "yes sir and Derek was just arrested".

The man smiled and clapped his hands and said, "good, good, now he'll see what pain is truly like", one of his goons said, "now what do you want us to do sir"?, he smiled and said, "ohhhh don't worry because I think Derek is going to have some visitors tonight". The men all smiled wondering just what other pain was awaiting Derek and Penelope.


	8. Chapter 8

Vengeance Is Mine-Ch 8

The team was standing in the hallway talking about how they were going to tell Penelope that Derek had been arrested for her assault, JJ blew out a deep breath and said, "no matter how we break it to her she's gonna be devastated". Emily said, "and knowing PG she's going to blame herself for everything", everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

After a few more minutes the team all took deep breaths before walking back into Penelopes room, she sighed and said, "sorry about that, it's just I needed a little time alone". JJ said, "we totally understand Garcie, you've been through a lot", Penelope looked around the room and said, "where's bossman and hotstuff"?, JJ said, "uhhh well Garcia".

Penelope looked at Reid and said, "Reid please tell me where they are", Reid looked at his friends and then back at Penelope and said, "I'm not going to lie to you or sugar coat anything". Penelope said, "thanks Reid, I appreciate that", Reid said, "well Garcia, he was arrested for your assault", she said, "HE WAS WHATTTTTT"?, Dave said, "calm down kitten, calm down" and her machines were going crazy.

The doctor ran into the room and said, "Ms. Garcia I need for you to calm down or I'll have to sedate you", Penelope ran her hands over her face and said, " it is all my fault, it's all my fault". The doctor looked at her nurse and said, "I need 500mg of IV Valium stat", the nurse nodded her head and said, "yes mam" as she ran from the room.

Penelope said, "if I hadn't thrown my hissy fit when he danced with that other woman none of this would have happened", Dave said, "kitten please calm down", she said, "calm down, calm down, how am I suppose to calm down when the love of my life is being held in jail for my assault"?, Emily said, "Aaron is with him now PG and he's going to do everything he can to get him released".

Penelope said, "Em you don't understand, if I wouldn't have left with that man and stayed and talked to Derek then none of this would have happened and we would be working on the next case". Reid said, "Garcia we will find out who did this and they will pay, I promise", Penelope said, "I'm so sorry Derek", JJ said, "honey you both did things wrong but you will be able to work them out".

The nurse ran back into the room and handed the syringe to the doctor and them watched as the doctor injected the medication into her IV, Penelope said, "please tell Derek I'm so sorry and that I, that I". The doctor said, "that shot will kick in fast", the team watched as their friends eyes closed and right before she fell asleep she said, "I love him".

Dave said, "poor thing, she's blaming herself for everything that's happening", the doctor said, "she's going to be out for a while but you are more than welcome to stay with her". Emily said, "thank you", the doctor said, "if anything changes with Penelope please let us know', they weakly smiled and JJ said, "we will" and they watched as the doctor and nurse walked out of the room.

Meanwhile at the jailhouse Derek said, "ARE YOU SERIOUS, HOLDING ME WITHOUT BAIL"?, Hotch said, "they say you're a flight risk", Derek said, "I'm an FBI agent man and the woman I love is in the hospital hurt, where do they think I'm going to go"?, Hotch said, "I'll make a few calls and see what I can do but it's looking like you're going to be spending at least tonight in jail".

Derek shook his head and said, "I can't stay here, I need to be with Penelope, she needs me", Hotch said, "remain calm and let me see what I can do", the officer walked back into the room and said, "we're going to have to book him and put him in his cell". Hotch said, "Derek I'll be back as soon as I can, hopefully between me and Dave we can get you out of here tonight".

Derek sighed as he was led from the room and said, "please tell baby girl I love her and that I'm so sorry, so so sorry", Hotch said, "I will, I will as he watched his friend disappear at the end of the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

Vengeance Is Mine-Ch 9

Derek ran his hand over his head as he sat down on the cot in his room, he shook his head and said, "how is this happening, how am I here and not with my baby girl where I belong"?, he heard laughing and looked left and looked right. He saw nobody so he said, "you're losing it Morgan", he laid his head back against the wall and took a deep breath.

He heard his cell open, he stood up and said, "what's going on here"?, several big men stepped forward, one bracing himself in the door, he looked at Derek and said, "welllllll this is going to be fun" as they all stepped into Dereks cell. Derek said, "I don't want any trouble", the men laughed again, one man said, "but you see agent Morgan we do" and he popped Derek in the face.

The other men gathered around and started punching Derek in the ribs and stomach, he was moaning in pain as he doubled over, the men kept punching and punching until they got him down on the floor. One of the men then started kicking, followed by two and then finally the third man started kicking him in the ribs until he stopped moving.

The men laughed and said, "I think he's learned his lesson", they stepped out into the hall and then looked back at an unconscious Derek and the leader of the group said, "well for now" and then they all headed up the hall and disappeared out of sight. Hotch took a deep breath as he followed the guard back toward Dereks cell, he'd managed to prove that Derek wasn't a flight risk and was able to get him out on bail.

His heart almost stopped when he saw Derek unconscious on the floor, both him and the guard ran into Dereks cell where they quickly checked for a pulse, the guard said, "HELPPPPP, WE NEED HELP IN HEREEEE, GET ME MEDICS, NOWWWWWW". Hotch said, "hang on Morgan, hang on" as he leaned over his friend and started trying to assess his wounds.

Meanwhile at the hospital Penelope was still sleeping, Emily looked at JJ and said, "what do you think is going on at the jail"?, Emily said, "Aaron is doing everything he can to get Derek out on bail and knowing him he'll do it". JJ weakly smiled at her friend and then looked at Penelope and said, "good, because here is where he's needed".

Reid sighed and said, "poor Garcia, I don't know if I could handle going through what she's going through", Dave put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "kitten is a fighter and she'll do whatever it takes to get her life back". JJ wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks and said, "it breaks my heart to see Garcie like this".

Emily said, "she's one of the strongest women I've ever met", JJ nodded her head and said, "that she is Em, that she is" as they turned around and walked over to the window to look out at the world below. JJ sighed and said, "the world is just going on down there like nothing happened up here", Emily said, "sadly it does Jayje" as the blonde laid her head down on Emilys shoulder.

Everybodys attention then turned to Dave as his cell started ringing, he looked at the ID and said, "it's Aaron" and hit talk and said, "please tell me you were able to get him out on bail". Hotch said, "I did but we have a problem", Dave said, "problem, what kind of problem"?, Hotch said, "Morgan was attacked and we're en route to the hospital right now".

Dave said, "HE WAS WHAT"?, Reid, JJ and Emily looked at Dave and he said, "Morgan was attacked and they're on the way to the hospital with him now", Emily said, "you two go and we'll stay with PG". Reid said, "just as soon as we find out how he is I'll call you Jayje", JJ nodded her head and said, "what else is going to happen"?, Emily said, "don't worry Jayje we'll find out what's going on and we'll find them and make them pay" as they turned to look at the peacefully sleeping Penelope across the room.

Meanwhile in his big office a man sits back and smiles as he puts his feet on his desk and crosses them at his ankles, he looks at his beeping cell and reads, "DONE", he then throws his head back and laughs. He then looks at a picture of a man and Penelope on the desk and says, "it didn't have to be this way Penelope, you could have been happily married to my son but noooooo, you chose Derek over my son".

He sighed and said, "you could have been Mrs. Kevin Archibald Lynch but noooo you had to cause my son to take matters into his own hands and kill himself, now you're going to see what it's like to suffer or my name is Kalvin Arnold Lynch".


	10. Chapter 10

Vengeance Is Mine-Ch 10

Hotch sat outside Dereks room waiting on word of how he was doing, he decided to wait and call the team when he knew more about the injuries Derek sustained during the attack. He was sitting deep in thought when the doctor walked over to him and said, "Agent Hotchner"?, he looked up and said, "yes, how's Derek"?, the doctor sat down beside him as she readied to fill him in on the extent of Dereks injuries.

She said, "my name is Elaina Sanchez and I'll be Dereks doctor while he's in here", Hotch said, "I take it that he's going to be in here for a few days then"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, he'll be in here at least at week, probably more". Hotch said, "what is the extent of his injuries doctor"?, she said, "well he has 3 broken ribs and a concussion".

Elaina said, "it's the concussion that's worrying me", Hotch said, "is he awake"?, she shook her head and said, "no, he's been unconscious since he was brought in the ER". Hotch said, "what aren't you saying"?, she said, "well right now everything depends on him, he needs to wake up so we can see how he's doing".

Hotch said, "what did the tests show"?, she said, "their is quite a bit of swelling to his brain and that's what worries me, do you have any ideas what he was attacked with"?, Hotch said, "their were no weapons in the cell with him when we found him so I have no idea but I'd say probably fists". Elaina said, "we won't know anything for sure until he wakes up".

Hotch said, "any idea when that will be"?, she shook her head and said, "sadly no", she stood up and said, "you can go in and sit with him", Hotch stood up and said, "thank you doctor". Elaina held out her hand and said, "please call me Elaina", he said, "thank you Elaina", she said, "if anything changes or you need anything please let us know", he nodded his head and said, "I will" as he watched her walk away.

He pulled out his cell and dialed Emilys number, after a few rings he heard, "Aaron please give me good news", he said, "right now I can't Em", she said, "that doesn't sound good, what's the extent of his injuries Aaron"?, he said, "well he has 3 broken ribs and a concussion". Emily said, "is he conscious"?, Hotch said, "no, he's still unconscious and the doctor said that she wouldn't know the full extent of his concussion until he wakes up".

He didn't know that she'd put the phone on speaker until Reid said, "what did she saw about swelling"?, Hotch said, "she said that their was quite a bit of swelling and that's what was worrying her so much". JJ said, "have you got to see him yet"?, Hotch said, "I'm getting ready to go in and see him now but I wanted to keep you all up to speed".

Reid said, "what room is he in"?, Hotch said, "343", Dave said, "Reid and I will be right down", Hotch said, "how's Penelope"?, Emily said, "still sleeping, she got agitated and they had to sedate her". Hotch said, "with everything she's going through she definitely doesn't need to hear this", JJ said, "true but we can't keep this from her".

Hotch said, "I'll keep you updated on Morgans condition", JJ said, "and we'll keep you updated on Garcie", Hotch blew out a deep breath and said, "I'll talk to you again soon". After the call ended JJ and Emily looked at their friend and Emily said, "I don't know how much more PG can take"?, JJ blew out a deep breath and said, "me either Em, me either".


	11. Chapter 11

Vengeance Is Mine-Ch 11

When Dave and Reid walked into Dereks room Hotch looked up and said, "no change", Reid said, "he looks so fragile laying there", Dave said, "don't worry son we're going to find out who did this to you". Reid said, "and when we do they're going to pay", Hotch looked up and said, "was Garcia awake when you left"?, Reid said, "no she's still sleeping".

Dave motioned for Hotch and Reid to step over to the window, Hotch sighed and said, "the cameras were turned off in that section of the jail so right now we have no way of finding out who did this to Morgan". Reid shook his head and said, "first Garcia and now Morgan, this sounds like revenge, a scorned lover type of thing".

Hotch said, "Derek hasn't been with anybody for quite a while and neither has Penelope", Reid said, "she was with Sam for a few months and then got back with Kevin and then they had that that fight and broke up". Dave said, "and she'd been with Morgan ever since", Hotch said, "soooooo we need to look into Sam and Savannah".

Dave said, "well we know Kevin isn't doing this he killed himself", Hotch said, "true but we can still look into his records and see if anyone in his past would do this". Reid nodded his head and said, "I'll call Tina and see what she can find out for us", Dave then said, "what are you thinking about Hotch"?, Hotch said, "I'm thinking that somebody has gone out of their way to take our team down, they already have Derek and Penelope out of commission".

Dave said, "sounds like until we find out who is doing this we all need to stay together", Hotch said, "I agree and we'll keep at least 2 of us here with Morgan and 2 with Garcia at all times" causing Dave to nod his head in agreement. Meanwhile in Penelopes room JJ and Emily looked at her bed as she started moving around.

Her eyes opened and she said, "where is everybody"?, Emily said, "how are you feeling PG"?, she said, "tired and worried", Penelope looked at JJ and said, "where is everybody"?, Emily said, "well they're with Derek". Penelope said, "at the jail"?, Emily looked at JJ and then at Penelope and said, "no here at the hospital".

Penelope said, "w w why is he here, is he, guys is he hurt"?, JJ put her hand on her friends arm and said, "while Hotch was working on getting him out on bail he was attacked in his cell". She said, "HE WAS WHAT"?, Emily said, "PG he's here in the hospital, Reid and Dave are down there with Hotch right now".

Penelope said, "h h how bad is he"?, JJ said, "he has 3 broken ribs and a concussion", she said, "is he awake"?, JJ shook her head and said, "not yet Garcie". Penelope said, "I I I need to be with him, I need to see him", Emily said, "right now that isn't possible PG", Penelope said, "why not Em, he needs me, he needs meeeee" as she buried her head in her hands and started crying.

JJ said, "honey right now with your paralysis you can't be put in a wheel chair yet", Penelope said, "please guys, please work something out I need to see him, to talk to him". Emily looked at JJ and then said, "I might have an idea", Penelope said, "please Em, I'll do anything, I just need to see him, let him hear my voice, please".

Emily pulled her cell out a dialed Hotchs number, after a couple of rings Hotch said, "what's wrong Em"?, Emily said, "we need to have a conference call", he said, "between who"?, Emily said, "between Derek and Penelope". Hotch, Dave and Reid smiled as they listened to Emilys plan, Dave said, "it will help them both", Reid nodded his head in agreement".

Hotch fixed his phone so Emily could see him, she said, "there's my handsome husband", he grinned and said, "alright I'm turning my cell around", Emily handed her cell to Penelope. When she saw the bruises on Dereks face and the bruise on his forehead she covered her mouth and gasped in shock, she quickly wiped her eyes and said, "ohhhh hotstuff".

JJ said, "alright Garcie, talk to him, tell him how much you love him", she blew out a deep breath and said, "hotstuff, I love you, I love you so much and I need for you to fight to come back to me". She could hear the sounds of his heart monitor beeping and she said, "seems like we're both going to be on the injured list for a while sugar".

Tears streamed down Dereks face and she said, "I'm so sorry about what happened that night at the bar but I swear that nothing happened between me and that man, he drove me straight home and then left". She took a deep breath and said, "you are now and will always be the only man for me Derek Michael Morgan so open those sexy eyes of yours and look at me".

At first nothing happened and then his eyes started fluttering open, she smiled and said, "hotstuff", he said, "b b baby girl", she said, "awwww angel fish, I love you, I love you so much". He said, "I love you to and n n nothing happened between me and the woman I left the bar with either because you are the light of my life sweet lady and you Penelope Grace Garcia are the only woman I want to spend the rest of my life with".

Penelope smiled as her and Derek talked for a few more minutes before the doctor walked in, she said, "I love you and we'll talk again later", he said, "promise"?, she grinned and said, "promise" and then the call ended and then for the first time in few days she was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief because she just knew that things were going to start looking up.


	12. Chapter 12

Vengeance Is Mine-Ch 12

Dave, Hotch and Reid stepped out into the hall and watched as the gurney carrying their friend was wheeled through a set of double doors that led to the MRI room. Reid said, "well he woke up and knew everybody so that's a good sign", Dave said, "let's just hope that since he woke up that means the swelling has gone down".

Reid then looked at Hotch and said, "so what happened at the jail"?, Hotch looked at his friends and said, "I was able to pull a few strings to get him released". Dave said, "that's good", Hotch said, "yes, yes it is but I don't think he's going to like the terms of his release", Reid said, "that doesn't sound good".

Hotch said, "he has a restraining order against him so that means he can't be around Garcia", Dave said, "but they need each other more than ever right now". He nodded his head in agreement and said, "I agree but unfortunately the judge wouldn't release him under any other circumstances soooooooo knowing that we needed him out here with us I agreed to the stipulations".

Meanwhile in Penelopes room she sighed and said, "he sounded good, right:"?, JJ said, "he did Garcie and soon you will be doing better and be out of here". She weakly smiled and said, "good because right now the only place I want to be is in the loving arms of my family, especially my hotstuff".

The men were walking into Penelopes room to check in on her and tell her about the stipulations, they all knew she wouldn't take the stipulations well but they didn't want to keep anything from her. She looked up and saw them walking into her room and she said, "how's hotstuff doing"?, Reid said, "they took him down for an MRI so we wanted to come and check on you".

Penelope said, "I'm doing better now if I could only make my legs work", Hotch walked over to her bed and said, "Garcia we need to talk", she said, "that sounds omnious". Hotch said, "well I was able to get him released into my custody but their was a stipulation", Penelpoe said, "stipulation, what stipulation bossman"?, he said, "well Garcia he has a restraining order against him".

She said, "restraining order, why"?, he said, "well the judge feels that until the trial he needs to stay away from you so their will be guards posted at his door to make sure he doesn't try to come and see you". She said, "but but but we need each other". Hotch said, "I know that Garcia but agreeing to the stipulation was the only way I could get him released".

As tears streamed down her face she said, "does he know"?, Reid shook his head and said, "no, not yet but just as soon as he gets back to his room we're going to tell him". JJ said, "that stipulation is crazy, they can't really think that Derek would ever hurt her"?, Hotch said, "I don't know but until the trial is over we have to keep the two of you apart".

Meanwhile across town at Kalvins office he grinned and said, "well Penelope is handled and so is Derek ohhhh and by the way counselor the restraining order against Derek was a great idea". The sexy raven haired woman crossed her legs and said, "I'd do anything for you Kalvin", he licked his lips and said, "well then get over here and make me a happy man".

She got up and walked over to him and stood in front of him, his hand slid up under her dress and he slid her panties down over her thighs and slid them into his pocket. He then stood up and claimed her lips with his in a fiery kiss, when they pulled apart he grabbed her by the hair and said, "make me a happy man and their is a big bonus in if for you".

She smiled as she removed his belt and tossed it to the floor, she then unzipped and unbuttoned his pants and slid then down over his hips and pushed him down in his chair. She licked her lips and said, "satisfaction is always guaranteed sir" and straddled his waist and as she sank down on him they both moaned in pleasure.


	13. Chapter 13

Vengeance Is Mine-Ch 13

Derek noticed two guards standing at his door when his bed was wheeled back into the room, he wondered what they were doing there at his door instead of with his baby girl. The nurses was just getting him hooked back up to his IV bag when Reid walked back into the room, Derek said, "hey pretty boy, where were you"?, he said, "I was up with Garcia".

Derek said, "h h how is she"?, Reid said, "worried about you", he said, "did you tell her not to worry"?, Reid said, "well right now not worrying isn't in the cards". Derek said, "not in the cards, why"?, Reid sat down beside Derek on the bed and said, "Morgan their is something that you need to know'.

He sat there looking at the expression on his friends face and he knew that something was wrong, Reid said, "Hotch was able to get you out on bail but their was a stipulation". Derek said, "stipulation, what stipulation"?, Reid said, "until your trial is over you have to, well you have to stay away from Garcia".

Derek raised up quickly and said, "WHATTTT" and grabbed his ribs and started gasping in pain, the doctor ran into the room and said, "what's going on, what happened"?, Derek said, "please tell me that you were kidding"?, Reid said, "I can't, I wish I could but I can't do that Morgan, at least not right now".

The doctor said, "Mr. Morgan you need to calm down, you have 3 broken ribs so you need to stay calm", Derek said, "I was just told that until my trial that I have to stay away from the love of my life". Reid said, "you can talk to her on the phone and you can have video chats it's just that you can't be physically with her".

Derek shook his head and said, "I need her and she needs me", Reid said, "I know that but in order to get you out of jail where you can help with the case Hotch had to make that stipulation". Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "I don't care what he promised just as soon as I'm able I'm going to see her".

Reid said, "wellllllll they're not going to allow that", Derek said, "who's not"?, the two guards stepped into the room and said, "the who is us agent Morgan". Derek said, "but I didn't do anything, I'm innocent", one guard said, "maybe you are and maybe you aren't but until your trial is over and the judge tells us better you will stay away from Ms. Garcia".

Across town Kalvin slapped the lawyer on the butt and said, "now that's how to please me", she smiled and said, "I'll do anything and I do mean anything you want sir, just ask and it will be done". Kalvin tapped his chin and said, "alright then, turn around and lean over the desk and let's continue this party", she kissed his lips and did what she was told as they did indeed continue their party.

Derek adjusted himself in the bed as the doctor rewrapped his ribs, when she was through she said, "alright Derek how does that feel"?, he blew out a breath and said, "better thank you". She said, "I gave you some pain meds in your IV and they will kick in soon and when they do you'll get some rest", Derek said, "I don't want to rest, what I want is to see Penelope".

The doctor said, "I'm sorry but their is nothing I can do", Derek and Reid then watched as she walked out of the room and then Reid said, "the sooner you get some rest and help us find out who's doing this and why the sooner you can be with Garcia". Derek felt his eyes getting heavier and heavier and just before he drifted off he said, "tell her I love her".

Reid said, "don't worry, I will, I will" as he moved to the chair beside Dereks bed and watched him sleep


	14. Chapter 14

Vengeance Is Mine-Ch 14

Penelope was sitting on her bed thinking, thinking about who would hate her and Derek so much that they would want them to pay and pay big and then it popped into her mind, "Kalvin Lynch would". JJ said, "Kalvin Lynch would what Garcie"?, Penelope said, "in our line of work we make a lot of enemies and the one at the top of both mine and Dereks list would have to be Kalvin Lynch".

JJ sat down beside her and said, "honey what happened to Kevin wasn't your fault, not yours or Dereks", she blew out a deep breath and said, "well Kalvin doesn't think so". JJ said, "we'll look into Kalvins known associates and see if any of them were seen in the area where you were attacked and go from there", Penelope nodded her head yes as she watched JJ pull her cell off of her belt to call Hotch.

Meanwhile in Dereks room he looks at Reid and says, "pretty boy", Reid said, "yeah", Derek said, "you don't believe that I would ever hurt baby girl do you"?, Reid quickly said, "not for a second Morgan". Derek weakly smiled and said, "thanks", Reid said, "you and Garcia have been in love for so long and just when you were getting the happiness you deserved this happens".

Derek said, "she's my world and just as soon as all of this is over and Penelope is back on her feet I'm going to drop to one knee and propose", Reid said, "sounds like you've already got a ring". Derek said, "I do, I've had it for months", Reid said, "months"?, Derek said, "yeah I've been trying to work up the courage to ask her to spend the rest of her life with me".

Reid said, "well don't worry soon you'll be engaged and then married and then you're happily ever after can begin", Derek said, "from your lips pretty boy, from your lips" causing them both to smile. Derek then picked up the cup of coffee on his tray and took a sip and then looked out the window at the beautiful day that was going on outside the hospital.

Meanwhile at Kalvins office he watches as his attorney pulls her dress down, he then says, "so how are the plans going"?, she turned to face him and said, "everything is going right on schedule". She sat down on his desk and said, "we can now start on getting rid of Penelope permanently", he smiled and said, "good, good but are you sure that you have the man for the job"?, she ran her finger down his chest and said, "ohhhh trust me I do and with the position he has nobody will ever doubt him, never".

Kalvin said, "what about the guards"?, she said, "the guards outside both rooms are our men so they are just awaiting orders", he said, "and what about the situation with Derek"?, she said, "well he was allowed bail but he has a restraining order against him so he has to stay away from Penelope". Kalvin smiled and said, "good, the more pain inflicted on them the better".

She said, "well the next step to getting vengeance is getting ready to happen", Kalvin pulled her into his arms and said, "are you sure that we're ready for the next step"?, she grinded her body against him and said, "more than sure". He wiggled his eyebrows and said, "well then what are we waiting on"?, she said, "I'll take care of that now".

She pulled out her cell and sent a text and then said, "message sent", Kalvin said, "now what"?, she said, "now we wait", he said, "however will we pass the time"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I have a few ideas" as she crashed her lips against his. Meanwhile in Penelopes room her and JJ were still talking when they heard a knock at the door.

JJ said, "can we help you"?, he said, "hi my name is Scott Schultz and I'm Ms. Garcias physical therapist", Penelope said, "well Scott I guess I'm in your capable hands", he smiled and said, "that you are Ms. Garcia, that you are". JJ said, "well since your physical therapist is here I'm going to step out into the hall and let him do his thing".

Penelope sighed and nodded her head yes as she watched JJ step out into the hall leaving her alone with Scott


	15. Chapter 15

Vengeance Is Mine-Ch 15

Scott looked at Penelope and said, "alright Penelope, the first thing I like to do with my patients is sit down and talk to them, find out what happened to them and what they want to accomplish with therapy". Penelope took a deep breath and said, "well I was attacked in a parking garage at work", he said, "where do you work"?, she said, "I'm a data analyst with the FBI".

He said, "wow you were attacked in an FBI building"?, she nodded her head and said, "sadly yes and the attack caused severe swelling to my spinal cord", he said, "did they find the person that attacked you'?, she said, "they think they have but it wasn't him". Scott said, "it wasn't who"?, she said, "they think that it was my boyfriend, we'd had a fight well not a fight more like a double misunderstanding and then I ended up attacked and the men that attacked threw my boyfriends name around and so on and so on".

Scott said, "but you don't think it was him"?, she shook her head and said, "no, no I don't, he loves me and I love him and we're destined to be together and their is no way that he would ever hurt me". Scott said, "so Penelope what do you want from therapy"?, she sighed and said, "I want to be able to walk again and prove that Derek didn't do this".

He nodded his head in agreement and said, "well then are you ready to get started"?, she said, "I am, the sooner we get started the better", he smiled and then started explaining the exercises they would be doing and how many days a weeks they would be meeting. By the time they had all of that figured out he said, "wanna do a few exercises now"?, she said, "sounds good".

Emily joined JJ in the hall and said, "what are you doing out here is PG okay"?, JJ said, "yeah she's fine, she's meeting with her physical therapist a Scott Schultz", Emily said, "that's good isn't it"?, she said, "it is but". Emily said, "buttttt"?, JJ said, "I don't know, something's off with him but I can't quite put my finger on it" as they both sat there watching for her door to open.

Meanwhile in Dereks room Hotch looked at Dave and Reid when his cell started ringing, he motioned for them to follow him out into the hall, after taking one final glimpse of their sleeping friend the walked out of the room. Hotch put his cell on speaker and said, "what were you able to find out"?, the voice on the other end of the phone said, "well sir I was able to find out that several of Kalvins associates were in the area, in the parking garage at the time of Penelopes attack"."

Dave said, "how were you able to trace them"?, she said, "I tracked their cell phones and three of them were in the garage at the time of her attack", Reid said, "so we know that his associates were involved but will that give us all of the ammo that we need to prove he did this"?, Hotch said, "what about Mr. Lynch, where was he at the time of Garcias attack"?, she said, "he was in a meeting with his board of directors in the middle of the city sir".

Hotch said, "thanks", she said, "any time sir, I'll keep looking and if I find anything else I'll keep you informed", after the call ended Dave said, "it would have been real easy for him to pay his thugs to beat kitten like that". Reid said, "it would and with him across town with his board of directors he feels that would take him off of our radar", Hotch said, "well it took him off of the police radar but not ours" as they all took a deep breath and walked back into Dereks room.


	16. Chapter 16

Vengeance Is Mine-Ch 16

Penelope and Scott were just finishing with her final few leg exercises when JJ and Emily walked into the room, JJ said, "oh I'm sorry we didn't know you were going to be doing therapy today". Scott said, "no problem at all, we were just finishing", he smiled at them and then said, "alright Penelope now those are the exercises I would like to start with tomorrow if they are okay with you"?, she said, "fine with me Scott".

He looked at Emily and JJ and said, "usually on the first day I talk to my patients and find out what happened to cause their injury and what they want out of therapy and if their is time we do a few of the exercises". Emily said, "and what do you think her prognosis will be"?, he said, "well as the swelling goes down the hope is that she'll be able to feel her legs and be able to move them around".

JJ said, "and how did she do today"?, Scott said, "she did great and she should rest good tonight", Penelope took a deep breath and said, "I didn't realize how tired I was". Scott said, "just wait till the actual therapy starts tomorrow" causing her and Scott to laugh, he then looked at JJ and Emily and said, "well I'll go and let you ladies visit".

He turned around and walked to the door and said, "see you in the morning Penelope", she nodded her head and said, "see you in the morning Scott" before he then turned around and headed up the hall with a huge smile on his face. Emily then walked over to her and said, "sooooooo"?, Penelope said, "soooooo what Em"?, Emily said, "what do you think of your therapist"?, she shrugged and said, "he's alright I guess, the only thing that matters to me is that he helps me be able to walk again", JJ and Emily both nodded their heads in agreement.

Meanwhile in the staff lounge Scott looks around and makes sure he's alone, he pulls his cell out and sends Kalvin a message letting him know that he has his eyes on Penelope and will keep him updated. Kalvin sent him a text telling him to keep up the good work, Scott then turned his cell off and put it back into his pocket and headed back out to continue his rounds.

Derek opened his eyes and saw Reid and Dave sitting beside his bed, he raised up on his elbows and said, "where's Hotch"?, Dave said, "he's checking on something with your doctor". Derek said, "checking on what"?, Reid said, "checking to see when we can get you out of here and take you home", he shook his head and said, "I want to be here because it means I'm closer to my baby girl".

Dave said, "son we know that you want to be close to kitten but we need to split the two of you up and make whoever is setting you up that their plan is working", Derek said, "I just don't want to go home and leave her here alone". Reid said, "I was thinking about that and I have an idea that I'd like to run by the two of you".

Derek looked at Reid and said, "well don't keep us in suspense pretty boy", Reid grinned and said, "what if we leave a service animal with her for protection"?, Derek said, "service animal, ahhhh you mean Clooney"?, Reid nodded his head and said, "yep, he's trained and he loves her so she'll be in good hands or paws" causing Derek to grin.

Dave said, "I like that idea and with Clooney by her side nobody is going to bother her", Derek said, "go talk to the doctor and see what he says", Reid said, "so you're okay with that"?, Derek said, "if I can't be with her Clooney will do". Reid smiled as he turned around and headed out of the room leaving Derek and Dave talking about him hopefully getting out of the hospital soon.


	17. Chapter 17

'Vengeance Is Mine-Ch 1

When Hotch walked back into the room he smiled and said, "welllllllll I was able to get you released but not until tomorrow", Derek readjusted in the bed and winced in pain and said, "well that will be good enough and that way I'll be close to my baby girl for one more night". Dave said, "one of us needs to tell kitten the plan".

Reid said, "I'll go" and they watched as he turned around and headed out of the room, Derek sighed and said, "sooooooo anything new about the case"?, Hotch said, "I have a car watching Kalvin right now". Derek said, "anddddddd"?, Hotch said, "so far he's still at his office, he's been with his attorney all day", Dave said, "and according to what I can find out his lawyer is very attractive".

Derek said, "sooooo he's banging his lawyer"?, Hotch said, "it seems so but they could just be having a long meeting", Derek and Dave looked at each other and then at Hotch and Derek said, "nahhhhh he's bangin her". Hotch blew out a deep breath and said, "how are you doing Morgan"?, he said, "hurting like crazy but thankful to be alive".

In Penelopes room she looked up and saw Reid walking through the door and said, "ahhhh my heap of gray matter how is my beloved hotstuff"?, Reid sat down beside her on the bed and said, "that's why I'm here". Penelope said, "he's alright isn't he"?, Reid said, "oh yes, yes he's fine and he's going to be released to go home tomorrow morning".

She grinned and said, "that's great news but what aren't you telling me boy wonder"?, Reid said, "welllllll I have an idea to run by you", Penelope nodded her head and listened as Reid readied to speak. He said, "since Morgan is going to go home we wanted to know what you thought of having a companion here with you for support and protection"?, she smiled and said, "just what companion were you thinking about"?, Reid took a deep breath and said, "Clooney".

JJ, Emily and Penelope listened as Reid gave the pros of having Clooney with her in her room and he told them that everything had already been approved with the doctor and just waiting for her approval". Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I love the idea of having Clooney here with me but", JJ said, "and trust me Morgans gonna love the idea of having him here with you to watch over you when he can't".

Penelope said, "okay I'd love to have my boy here with me", Reid said, "good and we'll have him here with you in the morning before Morgan gets released", Penelope said, "good, good, it will be good to see my buddy again". JJ said, "anything new"?, he shook his head and said, "not really", Penelope listened as Reid said, "Kalvin and his associates are being watched and so far they aren't doing anything that we can get them on".

Emily said, "I don't know about you guys but I'm starving, how about we go get something to eat and we can eat as a family", Penelope said, "how can we do that with Derek not allowed to be here"?, Reid said, "we'll get the food and I'll show you". Penelope nodded her head yes in agreement and then her and Reid watched as JJ and Emily walked out of the room to get them all something to eat.

About 45 minutes later Penelope said, "everything smells great", JJ said, "alright Spence everybody is ready, let's eat as a family", he grinned and picked up his cell and dialed a number and then handed it to Penelope. After a few rings Dereks handsome face appeared and he said, "hiya goddess", she smiled and said, "hi yourself handsome, are you, bossman and my Italian stallion ready to eat"?, he said, "more than ready beautiful, more than ready" and then everybody started digging in to the amazing food JJ and Emily went to get.


	18. Chapter 18

Vengeance Is Mine-Ch 18

The next morning Derek woke up to the feeling of his face being licked, he laughed and said, "I missed you to boy", Clooney then laid his head down on Dereks chest and whimpered. Derek opened his eyes and said, "it's okay buddy, daddy's going to be alright", Reid grinned and said, "when I told him that I was bringing him here to see you he couldn't wait to get here".

Derek smiled and said, "he's my good boy aren't ya"? and Clooney wagged his tail and started licking Dereks face again, he rubbed the dog and said, "okay boy daddy needs you to take care of baby girl, can you do that, can you watch her and make sure she's safe"?, Clooney kept wagging his tail and he barked once and laid his head down on Dereks chest letting him know that he knew what he had to do.

Reid said, "are you ready to get out of here Morgan"?, Derek said, "you have no idea pretty boy but I still wish I could see Penelope before I go". Reid said, "let's get you dressed first and then we'll let you talk to her", he grinned as he started slowly putting his clothes on.

In Penelopes room she laid in the bed sighing, Emily said, "what's up PG"?, Penelope said, "I'm here in bed, can't move, can't do anything and they're out their planning to do God knows what to us and their is nothing we can do". JJ said, "we're going to make sure they pay for what they're doing to and they are going to go away for a long time".

Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "because of them I'm paralyzed Em, PARALYZED", JJ said, "honey calm down", Penelope said, "I'm pathetic, I'm useless". Emily said, "soon Scott will be here to do your therapy", Penelope said, "what happens if this therapy doesn't help, what if I'm paralyzed forever"?, JJ said, "that's not going to happen".

Emily said, "when the swelling goes down things will change for you", JJ glanced up at the door and noticed that the guards were listening to their conversation. Emily said, "what's wrong Jayje"?, JJ leaned in and whispered, "the guards", Penelope said, "what about them"?, she said, "they're paying to much attention to our conversation".

Penelope said, "do you think that maybe they work for Kalvin"?, Emily snapped a few pictures of the guards and sent them to the analyst covering for Penelope and then said, "let's find out". JJ put her hand on Penelopes and said, "Clooney should be here soon".

Penelope said, "I just wish that it was hotstuff", JJ said, "I know honey I know", Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "I can't stand this, not knowing". Emily opened her mouth to speak and Penelopes cell started ringing, she smiled and picked up the phone.

When she saw the smiling face of Derek she said, "now this is the way I like to start the day", Derek said, "me to baby girl, me to" as they sat there looking at each other over their phones. Penelope said, "has my boy made it yet"?, Derek said, "yeah, pretty boy is on his way down there with him right now".

Penelope said, "I can't wait till I can see you again", Derek said, "that's all I want to baby girl", she said, "so when are you heading out"?, he said, "just as soon as the wheelchair gets here". Penelope said, "it's almost time for my therapy to start", Derek said, "that will make time pass by faster", she nodded her head and said, "hopefully".

They were pulled from their conversation when Clooney pulled Reid into the room, Penelope said, "there he is, there's my boy" as he jumped up on the side of the bed. Penelope said, "easy boy easyyyyyy" and laughed as the dog started licking her face.


	19. Chapter 19

Vengeance Is Mine-Ch 19

Derek laughed as he watched his girlfriend and his dog, after a few minutes he said, "heyyyyyyyy get your own girl" and Reid said, "looks like Garcia is going to be in good hands". Dave laughed and said, "yeah it does, kitten is definitely in good hands with Clooney", Penelope rubbed the dog on the head and said, "mommy loves you to buddy, mommy loves you to".

Penelope looked at Dereks handsome face on her screen and said, "I miss you", Derek said, "I miss you to baby girl but soon we'll be together again and I'll be able to hold you in my arms". Tears streamed down her face and she said, "I love you", he said, "and I love you goddess, more and more everyday".

Derek looked up and saw the nurse pushing the wheelchair into the room and said, "well baby my ride's here", Penelope said, "go, be free my love", he said, "I hate to go, I hate to go home knowing that you're here". She said, "I know sugar but soon I'll be up and out of here and then nobody or nothing will come between us".r J

JJ looked up and noticed the guards peeping in the door again and she whispered to Emily, "our friends are at it again Em", Emily looked at Reid and got his attention. Reid said, "what's up Em"? Emily said, "pay attention to the guards for a second", he glanced over his shoulder and said, "they do seem to be to interested in what's going on in here".

Emily said, "they were doing that yesterday to and we're waiting on word if they are one of Kalvin Lynchs goons", Reid nodded his head and said, "well I better get out of here before they get suspicious", JJ and Emily nodded their heads yes in agreement. He walked over to Penelope and said, "well Garcia I'm gonna head on out, gonna go home with Morgan and make sure he gets settled".

Penelope said, "be safe boy wonder and tell my hunka hunka chocolately goodness I love him", Reid laughed and said, "I will", he then rubbed the top of Clooneys head and said, "be good boy and protect Garcia". Clooney wagged his tail and yipped, Reid said, "I'll call you later Jayje", she smiled and said, "okay Spence" as she then watched her husband walk out of the room and head up the hall.

JJ, Emily and Penelope were still talking a few minutes later when Emilys cell started ringing, she looked down and saw that it was the call she'd been waiting on so she excused herself the other side of the room. Penelope sighed as she looked down at Clooney who now had his head in her lap, she rubbed the top of his head and said, "I miss him to buddy".

Emily walked back over and leaned down and whispered, "it's like we thought, the guards are working with Kalvin", Penelope said, "what do we do"?, Emily said, "I sent Hotch a text and he'll be here any time". JJ said, "I can't wait till this is over", Emily smiled and said, "me either and by getting those two off of the streets we're one step closer".

Their attention then turned to the door as Hotch said, "Gerald Hyer and Todd Sites you are under arrest", Penelope couldn't help but smile as she watched Hotch slap the cuffs on the men and lead them away. The girls were talking about what was going to happen next when Clooney started growling, JJ and Emily turned around to see what he was growling about".

Emily leaned in and whispered, "guess we're not the only ones that think he's up to something", JJ smiled and said, "guess not" as they watched Scott slowly walking closer to Penelopes bed.


	20. Chapter 20

Vengeance Is Mine-Ch 20

Scott stopped and said, "easyyyyyyy, I'm one of the good guys", JJ looked at Emily and then back at Penelope who said, "it's okay Clooney, easy boy, easy". Clooney laid his head back down on Penelopes legs and kept his sights solidly on Scott, Scott said, "I don't think he likes me for some reason".

Penelope said, "he's just very protective of me that's all", Scott said, "well you're in good hands with me Penelope", she smiled and nodded her head yes in agreement. Scott said, "well are you ready to start your therapy"?, she said, "as ready as I'm ever gonna be I guess", Emily said, "well we'll step out and let you two get started".

They turned around and started out the door and Scott said, "aren't you forgetting something"?, JJ looked at him and said, "nope, Clooney stays with her at all times". He took a deep breath and said, "oh, okay, I wasn't aware of that", Penelope said, "wellll Clooneys stay with me kinda came up fast but I promise you that we cleared it with the doctor".

Scott said, "as long as it's okay with the doctor it's okay with me", he then turned to face the door again and roll his eyes as JJ and Emily stepped out into the hall. He then turned to face Penelope and Clooney, he blew out a deep breath and said, "alright let's get this therapy started then" as he gently pulled the covers back and started doing the exercises on Penelope.

Meanwhile at home Derek was sitting on the couch watching tv, he tossed the remote on the couch beside him and said, "I need to be at the hospital with my baby girl". Reid said, "I know you do but right now you can't be", Derek said, "Reid two of Kalvins men were trying to pass themselves off as security guards, SECURITY GUARDS".

Reid said, "and we caught them and they are in jail now", Derek said, "yeah but", Dave walked into the room and said, "is somebody being a bad patient"?, Reid said, "yes he is". Derek said, "no, no he isn't, what he is is worried about Penelope being at the hospital", Dave said, "and she's being protected, she has JJ and Emily there and so is Clooney".

Derek said, "it's not the same thing as me being there", Dave said, "we know that son but right now you're both where you need to be", Reid said, "he's right and just as soon as we can get this settled Garcia will be where she belongs, here with you". Derek started to get up and his mom walked into the room and said, "Derek Michael Morgan don't you dare get up off of that couch".

He said, "maaaaaaa", she said, "don't you ma me, you need to sit there and rest, your ribs need to heal baby boy and you are going to be a good boy and sit there, right"?, he looked around the room and then back at his mom and said, "yes mam". Reid looked at Dave and then back at Derek and they both laughed as Fran said, "now that's my good boy" and Derek said, "maaaaaaaaaa" as he laid his head back against the couch.

Across town Kalvin was sitting and talking to the beautiful woman that had kept him busy all afternoon when her cell started ringing, she picked it up and said, "yeah, what do you have for me"?, Kalvin could tell by the look on her face that something was wrong. She said, "are you kidding me what for"?, she then looked at Kalvin and said, "the two men that were watching Penelope just got arrested".

Kalvin said, "arrested, arrested for what"?, she said, "they've been looking into all of yours employees", Kalvin said, "they aren't in my known associates", she said, "they were arrested for conspiracy to commit murder and stalking a federal agent". Kalvin said, "go, go see what you can do to get them out on bail", she nodded her head and said, "I'll be there soon".

She then looked at Kalvin and said, "I'll do my best", he swatted her butt and said, "that's all I can ask for", she the grabbed her things and headed out the door, making sure to close it behind her. He leaned back in his seat and said, "it looks like I'm going to have to step up my plan", he propped his feet up on his desk and smiled and said, "and I know just how to do it".


	21. Chapter 21

Vengeance Is Mine-Ch 21

The two goons were sitting in an interrogation room when the door flew open and their attorney stepped in, she walked over to the table and sat down and said, "what happened"?, one man said, "Anita, everything was fine one minute and the next we were being arrested". Anita bit down on her bottom lip and said, "to say he's not happy would be an understatement".

Anita watched as the younger man leaned forward and said, "we need to kill her and do it fast before they figure out the rest", she nodded her head and said, "don't worry our problem will be taken care of and soon". She stood up and said, "now it's time for me to go and get you out on bail", she walked over to the door and the older goon said, "and how are you going to do that"?, she smiled at them and said, "by doing whatever and whoever I have to do", she then stepped out of the room leaving her clients alone as she continued her way up the hall.

At casa Morgan everybody was just finishing dinner when Daves cell started ringing, he said, "it's Aaron" and pulled the cell off of his belt and hit talk and said, "yeah Aaron". Hotch said, "well our plan worked", Dave smiled and said, "that's great", he looked up and then said, "sooooo by having Kalvins goons arrested we were able to get Kalvins attorney out in the open"?, Hotch said, "yeah she's here now in Judge Thorntons chambers".

Derek said, "doing what I wonder"?, Hotch said, "whatever it takes to get the guards out on bail would be my guess", Dave said, "so when are you going to make your move"?, Hotch looked at his watch and said, "just as soon as I get off the phone". Derek said, "what is he going to do"?, Dave said, "well he's going to catch Anita in the act of procuring a judge with sexual favors".

Derek laughed and said, "and what's that going to do"?, Dave said, "that will get her arrested and probably disbarred for unethical behavior", Reid said, "good and that will put us one step closer to getting Dereks restraining order dropped". Hotch said, "exactly, now wish me luck because here I go" and he grinned as everybody said, "GOOD LUCK".

Anita as moaning as she rode the judge hard and fast, she threw her head back and bit down on her bottom lip as the judge latched onto one of her pert nipples. Hotch pushed the door open and said, "FBI FREEZE", Anita said, "are you kidding me right now"?, Hotch said, "oh no Anita I wouldn't kid you about this, not now".

Judge Thornton sat there shaking his head and Hotch said, "Anita you are under arrest for pandering a judge for favors and for aiding and abeiting in the assault of Penelope Garcia and anything else I can come up with". Anita opened her mouth to speak and the judge said, "shut up Anita you're caught now be a big girl and take your punishment".

Hotch smirked and said, "and from what I heard before I came into the room I'd say you're good at punishment Anita", she raised her hand to slap Hotch across the face and he said, "nah nah nah" and slapped the cuffs on her wrists and then he looked at the judge and said, "get up and pull your pants up", he laughed and said, "sir".

At the hospital Penelope collapsed against the pillows and Scott said, "you did great", Penelope said, "I wasn't able to do much", he said, "you were able to push back and that's great". Penelope smiled and said, "thank you Scott, thanks for everything", he said, "you're welcome, now let's get you cleaned up and then you can rest".

Scott stepped out to grab a clean top sheet for Penelope and when he walked back into the room she had fallen asleep, he walked closer to her and Clooney started growling. Scott smiled and said, "I'll get you Penelope", he then smirked at Clooney and said, "and your little dog to", he then covered Penelope up and turned around and headed out of the room.


	22. Chapter 22

Vengeance Is Mine-Ch 22

Derek blew out a deep breath as he moved around on the couch, Fran said, "honey can I get you something for pain"?, he said, "no thank you ma, I'm okay". Fran shook her head and said, "Derek I'm a nurse and your mother so don't try to lie to me, I can tell that you are in a lot of pain and you should take something".

He said, "no ma because I need to be able to focus on baby girl and with something for pain in my system I won't be able to", she opened her mouth to argue and he said, "please momma, I promise that if it's still bothering me later I'll take something". She sighed and said, "alright my stubborn stubborn son" and then turned around and walked back into the kitchen.

Reid walked into the room and said, "I just got off the phone with Jayje", Derek said, "and how is baby girl and Clooney"?, Reid laughed and said, "well they are both sleeping right now". Derek said, "I guess her therapy wore her out", Reid nodded his head in agreement and said, "yeah JJ and Em both said that she was worn out".

Meanwhile across town a smiling Kalvin Lynch sighs happily and picks up the picture of him and his son that was laying on his desk, he said, "she will pay son, they both will pay for what they did to you". His cell starts ringing and he puts the picture down and says, "yes", he they stands up and says, "SHE WHATTTTT"?, the voice on the other end of the phone said, "Anita was just arrested and so was the judge she went to talk with".

Kalvin said, "first my guards were arrested and now Anita", the voice on the other end of the phone said, "what do you want me to do sir"?, he said, "nothing, I'll take care of Penelope and Derek on my own" and then ended the call and picked up the picture of Kevin and threw it against the wall, shattering the frame.

Kalvin picked up his cell and dialed Scotts number, after a few rings he heard, "yes sir", Kalvin said, "I just got a call that Anita was arrested", Scott said, "what do you need me to do sir"?, Kalvin smiled and said, "I want you to end her, NOW". Scott said, "we have another therapy session tomorrow sir if I go back any sooner it's gonna make her team suspicious".

Scott said, "but don't worry I'll take care of her tomorrow but how are you going to get rid of Derek"?, Kalvin laughed and said, "don't worry I'll take care of him myself" and then he ended the call". Scott put his cell back into his pocket and said, "enjoy your last night of life Penelope because tomorrow is going to be the last day of your life" and then he laughed as he downed the rest his coffee and then stood up and walked out of the staff lounge and headed toward the exit to get what he needs to take care of Penelope tomorrow.

At Dereks house Dave grins and says, "so you caught her in the act huh"?, Hotch said, "well I'll just say that the way I caught them was definitely memorable and leave it at that" causing everybody to laugh. Derek laid his head back and closed his eyes, Fran walked into the room and said, "still hurting I see"?, Derek opened his eyes and said, "okay momma I'll take something now".

Fran kissed the top of his head and walked back with some pain meds and water, Derek took the medicine and it wasn't long before he found himself getting sleepy, he laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. Fran covered him up with the throw off of the back of the couch, she then leaned down and kissed the top of his head and said, "get some sleep baby boy".

Derek mumbled something and then the sound of light snoring filled the room


	23. Chapter 23

Vengeance Is Mine-Ch 23

Penelope woke up the next morning and laughed, Clooney was sitting up and wagging his tail, she rubbed his head and said, "morning buddy, how are you today"?, he licked her face and barked. She said, "that's good, I'm glad" and he barked again, she said, "shhhhh we have to be quiet in here".

Clooney laid down and looked up at her and when she winked at him he started wagging his tail, she said, "mommy wasn't being mean to you baby, mommy loves you yes she does". Clooney jumped up and laid his head on her shoulder and she rubbed his back and said, "that's right, there's mommys big boy".

JJ and Emily laughed and Penelope said, "I was just giving my boy some encouragement", JJ and Emily walked closer and JJ said, "Hotch called last night". Penelope said, "is something wrong"?, Emily said, "no, we're getting closer and closer to getting this case solved and getting Derek back where he belongs, with you".

She said, "well then dish the dirt my sista", JJ laughed and said, "well Hotch caught Kalvin Lynchs lawyer in a ohhhhh compromising position with a judge late yesterday evening". Penelope said, "compromising pos ohhhhhhhhh are you serious"?, Emily nodded her head and said, "yep she was riding him like he was a hobby horse when Aaron walked into the room".

Penelope laughed and said, "ohhhh I bet bossman was mortified", JJ said, "I bet the look on his face was priceless", Emily sighed and said, "me to Jayje, me to" and then all 3 girls started laughing. The laughter stopped when Scott walked up to the door and said, "gooddddddd morning ladies", Penelope said, "morning yourself Scott".

He walked in and said, "I know I'm early soooooo I brought a surprise for you Penelope", she said, "a surprise for little ole me"?, he said, "yes" and he handed her the small bag that he had in his hand. Penelope opened it and said, "ohhhhhh chocolate muffins, you know the way to a womans heart, well to this womans heart anyway".

Scott said, "I also brought you a cup of coffee", she took the coffee and said, "ohhhhh thank you", she took a sip and said, "now that's delicious, where did you get this"?, he said, "from Mannys right up the street". Penelope said, "I could tell this wasn't the normal hospital brand", he shook his head and said, "no, definitely not".

JJ said, "well we'll step out and grab some breakfast", Scott said, "after she finishes with her muffin and coffee we'll start with her therapy", Emily said, "okay, we'll see you a little later PG". Penelope said, "later my lovelies", JJ said, "be good Clooney", Penelope said, "you don't have to worry about my buddy here, he's a good boy".

Clooney wagged his tail and then laid his head back down on Penelopes leg, Scott said, "soooooo how did you sleep last night Penelope"?, she said, "pretty good actually, I was worn out from therapy yesterday". He nodded his head and said, "I figured you sleep good, therapy uses and then relaxes your muscles and that helps you to rest better".

Penelope took a sip of her coffee and said, "well I slept like a baby", Scott said, "good, good", he looked around the room and said, "so how is Dereks case going"?, Penelope took a bite of her muffin and said, "things are looking up for my hotstuff". Scott took a sip of his coffee and said, "that's good", Penelope nodded her head and said, "yeah it is because the sooner everything is over the sooner he will be cleared and we can be together".

Scott said, "well I hope that things are over and the two of you get everything you deserve", Penelope said, "well thank you", he grinned at her and said, "you are very welcome" as he took the last sip of his coffee and threw the cup in the garbage can. A few minutes later Penelope handed her cup to Scott and said, "alright I'm read" and things started getting fuzzy.

She shook her head and said, "I'm dizzy" and reached for the call light, Scott took it from her and said, "I can't have you doing that Penelope", she said, "b b but w w whyyyyyyy" as he head laid back against the pillow. He looked at Clooney and said, "one down, one to go", he reached out and tried to grab Clooney and he barked at him and lunged at him.

Scott jerked his hand back and said, "you mutt" and grabbed at Clooneys collar and said, "I've got to get rid of you and then get rid of her before the others get back, Clooney started growling and then he jumped on Scott and they both fell back on the floor.


	24. Chapter 24

Vengeance Is Mine-Ch 24

Derek was laying on the couch asleep, Reid was sitting across the room looking at the information the tech just sent them about Kalvin Lynchs associates, it seemed that he had a variety of assistants from presidents of companies to guards, police officers and doctors working on his payroll but it was one name in particular that caught his eye, Scott Schultz, Penelopes therapist.

He got up and ran out into the back yard where Dave and Hotch were talking, Dave looked up and said, "what's up kind, you look like you've seen a ghost". Reid said, "I was just scrolling through the information that just came through about Kalvin Lynch and his associates", Hotch said, "and what dids you see"?, Reid said, "one of his seldom used associates".

Dave said, "what aren't you saying"?, he said, "it's Scott Shultz", Hotch said, "as in Penelopes therapist"?, Reid nodded his head and said, "the very same". Hotch pulled his cell off of his belt and immediately dialed his wifes number, after a few rings he heard, "hi honey", Hotch said, "where are you and JJ right now"?, she said, "walking back to the hospital from grabbing a coffee".

He said, "get to the hospital right now", Emily said, "what's wrong"?, Hotch said, "one of Kalvins goons is Garcias therapist Scott", Emily said, "we're on our way". JJ said, "what's wrong Em"?, she said, "one of Kalvin Lynchs goons is Scott", JJ said, "not the Scott that's up in Garcies room alone with her right now"?, she nodded her head yes in agreement as the two agents started running toward the hospital.

Meanwhile in Penelopes room her eyes flutter open and she looks around to find the source of the grunts, she sees Scotts legs flopping around as he's doing his best to get away from Clooney. She sees Clooney biting on his neck, face and chest, she looks around for the call light, she starts wiggling her fingers and is finally able to reach the end of it.

As it starts slowly easing toward her she says, "come on, come on", her vision is blurred with whatever Scott put in her coffee, her fingers hit the end of the light and then her eyes close. The last thing she hears before everything went black was, "CODE BLUE, CODE BLUE", she then gives in to the drugs that were overpowering her system.

JJ and Emily were running up the hall and their hearts sank as they heard the code blue that was coming from Penelopes room, they blocked everything out except getting to her, they had to get to her. Meanwhile Scott was pushing and hitting at Clooney but the determined pooch never stopped attacking him, Scott screamed as he felt the knife like teeth ripping his skin open.

He kept hitting Clooney and nothing he did worked, if anything it only made Clooney clamp down harder on his ripped flesh, JJ and Emily got close to Penelopes room and saw the doctors and nurses running into their friends room. They stopped and watched as Clooney wrestled the villain around on the floor and JJ said, "that dog deserves a steak", Emily grinned and said, "he deserves a steak a day for life" and then both women stood still and watched Clooney in amazement.

Scott screamed, "help meeeeeeee, stoppppppppppp, helpppppppppp", Emily said, "we better stop Clooney", JJ said, "do we really have to"?, Emily said, "yeah we better, I bet the paperwork would be extensive". Both agents stepped forward and Emily said, "HEEL CLOONEY", the dog stopped and backed away from Scott and ran back over to Penelopes bedside.

JJ said, "wow, look at that", Scott said, "SHUT UP AND GET ME SOME HELP, THAT CRAZY DOG TRIED TO KILL ME", Emily said, "you're lucky that he didn't, you don't mess with his mommy". Scott said, "I NEED HELPPPPP", JJ flopped him over onto his stomach and said, "ohhhh you're gonna get help alright", she then put the cuffs on his wrists and said the words they had been wanting to say for the longest time, "you have the right to remain silent" as they escorted their prisioner out into the hall so the doctors could continue working on Penelope.


	25. Chapter 25

Vengeance Is Mine-Ch 25

Hotch, Reid and Dave waited for what seemed like hours before his cell started ringing, when it did he put it on speaker and said, "please tell me you got him". Emily laughed and said, "Clooney got him and believe me when I say he got him good", Reid said, "so Garcia is okay"?, JJ said, "before we could get to her room a code blue was called so we arrested Scott and pulled him out into the hallway so they could continue to work on her".

Dave said, "this is ridiculous, we need to get these charges dropped against Morgan and get to the hospital where we belong", Hotch and Reid then watched as Dave pulled his cell from his belt and walked across the yard. Hotch said, "so Clooney did a job on Scott huh"?, Emily laughed and said, "yeah he's getting stitches right now and from the looks of him he's going to be getting them for a while".

Reid said, "Morgan doesn't know anything that's happened at the hospital", JJ said, "and just how did you manage that"?, Reid said, "welllll technically it wasn't me, it was Fran". Emily said, "Fran, what did she do"?, Hotch said, "somehow she managed to get him to take something for pain and he's been asleep for almost 2 hours".

JJ said, "when he does find out he's going to freak out", Hotch said, "well hopefully when he wakes up we'll have some good news", Emily said, "let's hope that Rossi can pull a few strings". Hotch said, "the sooner this is nonsense is over the sooner we can get Derek where he belongs and that's off of his butt and back to the hospital with Garcia".

Emily saw a door open and she said, "the doctors coming, we'll call you back", when the call ended JJ and Emily walked over to the doctor and JJ said, "how is she"?, the doctor said, "she's fine, she wasn't hurt during the attack". The doctor said, "she was drugged with a mild sedative and will probably be asleep for a few more hours".

JJ said, "I'm just so glad that Clooney was in there", the doctor said, "speaking of Clooney I hope you don't mind but one of the orderlies took him and gave him a bath and got him cleaned up"?, the women shook their heads and JJ said, "not at all". The doctor said, "right now both Penelope and Clooney are peacefully sleeping but you two are more than welcome to go sit with them".

Emily said, "what about her therapy"?, the doctor said, "what about it"?, JJ said, "will she be able to continue her therapy"?, the doctor said, "I see no reason why she couldn't". Both women sighed happily and the doctor said, "she can start back whenever she's ready", JJ said, "after what she's been through I couldn't say I'd blame her about being a little gun shy with therapy".

The doctor said, "I can call in a therapist that I know personally", Emily and JJ smiled and Emily said, "I'm sure PG would like that, thank you", she said, "any time", she then turned around and headed back toward the nurses station. Emily pulled out her cell and dialed Hotchs number and after a few rings she heard, "HOW'S GARCIA"?, Emily said, "she's okay, she wasn't hurt in the attack".

Reid said, "what did he do to her"?, JJ said, "he drugged her but wasn't able to do anything else thanks to Clooney", Emily said, "did Dave have any luck"?, Reid said, "he hasn't come back in here yet". A few seconds later they saw him walking back into the room and Hotch said, "well were you able to do any good Dave"?, he smiled and said, "I was, I was able to convince them that Derek has been set up but Kalvin Lynch because of what happened to Kevin".

Hotch said, "so the restraining order has been lifted"?, Dave said, "it has and it didn't hurt my case that the guards and Scott were arrested", Reid said, "have either man confessed"?, Dave shook his head and said, "sadly no". Derek started moving around on the couch and Reid smiled and said, "wakey wakey sleeping beauty".

Derek said, "what are you talking about pretty boy"?, Reid said, "well since you've been asleep a lot has happened", he said, "what's happened"?, Dave said, "well first of all the restraining order against you has been lifted". Derek said, "what, lifted, how"?, Reid said, "well Scotts been arrested thanks in no small part to Clooney".

Derek said, "Clooney so he, he made a move on baby girl"?, Reid said, "he did but wasn't able to do anything to her but drug her", Derek sighed and said, "wait the restraining order is lifted, right"?, they nodded their heads yes. Derek said, "well what are we waiting on, let's get me to the hospital ", the men were all smiles as them along with Fran headed out the front door.


	26. Chapter 26

Vengeance Is Mine-Ch 26

About half an hour later Derek and the others walked into Penelopes room, Derek smiled when he saw that she was safe and sound and being very well protected by Clooney. Fran put her hand on her sons shoulder and said, "see baby boy, she's alright", he blew out a deep breath and said, "I was so afraid momma, so afraid that I'd lose her forever".

Fran said, "she's here, she's safe and she loves you", Derek said, "but she's not safe momma, she's not safe until Kalvin is taken out of the situation and out of our orbit, permanently", they all nodded their heads yes in agreement. Dave said, "son you need to sit and rest", he sighed as he slowly walked over and pulled up a chair and sat down beside Penelopes bed.

He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips and kissed it and said, "I love you", he then looked down at Clooney and smiled and said, "daddy loves you to buddy and you did such a good job protecting mommy". Clooney wagged his tail and barked, Derek said, "I know, I know, I love her to", JJ said, "that's just so sweetttttt", Emily said, "he's a hero for sure".

Their attention then turned to the door as the doctor walked in, she smiled and said, "how are you doing agent Morgan"?, he said, "please call me Derek", she grinned and said, "how are you doing Derek"?, he said, "better now that this stupid restraining order has been lifted". She smiled and nodded her head and said, "how are those ribs"?, he said, "hurting but I'm still here, they didn't beat me".

The doctor said, "the reason I came in here, this was delivered to the nurses station", she handed an envelope to Derek and he looked up at the team and Hotch nodded his head and said, "maybe we should have it checked before you open it"?, he said, "I need to see what's in here", everybody the watched as he slowly opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper.

Derek looked up and said, "it's from Kalvin", Reid said, "what does it say"?, Derek said, "he's wanting to meet me alone", Fran said, "that's not going to happen", Derek said, "maybe it should". Dave said, "something tells me that you have an idea". Derek said, "he's wanting to meet me alone at the place where Kevin killed himself".

Emily said, "he's wanting revenge, he's planning on getting you there away from us and killing you", Derek said, "I plan on showing up alright but not alone, I'm going in with my family". Everybody then leaned in and listened as Derek filled them in on his plan of catching Kalvin and finally making his baby girl safe and able to move on with her life.

About an hour later Derek arrives at the address, the team who is surrounding the building keep a close eye on their friend, Derek had decided that he would wear a vest just in case Kalvin was going to do what they were all afraid he was going to do. He blew out a deep breath and said, "well here goes everything" as he opened the door and stepped into the building.

At the hospital Penelope opens her eyes and sees that she's there with Clooney and Fran, she says, "where is everybody", Fran says, "they're gone to meet Kalvin", Penelope said, "wait, what"?, Fran said, "Derek was here, the restraining order got dismissed and while he was here the doctor handed him a message and they formed a plan and headed out.

Penelope said, "no, no, no, they can't do that, he'll kill them", she threw back the covers and Fran said, "honey you're going to hurt yourself", Penelope said, "I can't lose them Fran, I can't" and Fran gasped in surprise as Penelopes legs slid across the bed. Penelope said, "F F Fran my legs", Fran wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "you moved them honey, you moved them" and Penelope smiled and said, "I moved them, I moved them" as she threw her arms lovingly around Fran.


	27. Chapter 27

Vengeance Is Mine-Ch 27

Derek grunted and grabbed his side as he walked up a flight of stairs, he walked up the hall toward the room at the end on the left, as he got closer he could hear Kalvin talking and smell his awlful cigarette smoke. He stopped at the door and Kalvin smiled and said, "come in agent Morgan, come in to the room that changed my life forever".

Derek pushed the door open and slowly stepped inside, he looked around and could still see the product of what was left when Kevin shot himself, their was the shadow of blood splattered all over the floor and walls. Kalvin was standing and looking out the window and he said, "I bet you and your little tramp are proud of yourselves aren't you"?, Derek listened as he said, "you took my boy, my pride and joy away from me".

Kalvin whipped around and pointed his finger at Derek and said, "you took everything my son wanted, you took Penelope, his job, his friends, everything gone because of you and Penelope". Derek said, "the only thing we did was fall in love, I'd been in love with Penelope since the day I met her but things were never right, but when she broke up with Kevin that's when I made my move".

Derek watched as Kalvin grabbed a gun out of his pocket and aimed it at him and yelled, "LIAR, YOU'RE ALL LIARS", Derek raised his hands and said, "easy Kalvin, easy, it doesn't have to end this way". Kalvin laughed and said, "you took everything away from me and I took everything from you, I took your freedom away, I took away your precious Penelopes ability to walk and I even made it look like everything was your fault".

Kalvin stalked closer to Derek and said, "but you, Derek, hotstuff Morgan were able to get things the way you wanted, well everything except Penelope, she still can't walk poor thing". Derek balled his hands into fists as Kalvin laughed, Kalvin then said, "you and your pathetic team of profilers were able to find all of my associates and have them arrested, bravo on that".

Derek said, "we're sorry about Kevin", Kalvin said, "SHUT UP, YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO SAY HIS NAME, NOT AFTER WHAT YOU AND THAT TRAMP DID", Derek said, "okay, okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry". Kalvin said, "I don't know why my son fell in love with that fat, geeky woman but he did, she stole his heart and when she ended things with him because of you he felt he had nothing to live for anymore".

Derek listened as Kalvin said, "so my son right here, RIGHT HERE, HE BLEW HIS BRAINS OUT", Derek said, "Penelope and I weren't together until after her and Kevin broke up". Kalvin said, "you lie so easily don't you"?, Derek said, "I'm not lying, I never asked her out on a date until after things were over between her and Kevin".

Kalvin said, "I saw the disgrace, the hurt, the agony when she broke up with him and why, why did she do it YOU THAT'S WHY, YOU" and he aimed the gun at Derek and just as he was ready to fire he heard a voice saying, "FBI FREEZE KALVIN". Kalvin said, "I was wondering when you were going to get here, welcome to our party".

Hotch said, "drop the gun and raise your hands Kalvin", he shook his head and said, "can't do that, he has to pay for what he did to my son, Penelope will be paying for the rest of her li" and Kalvins finger started to squeeze the trigger and that's when the sound of gunfire filled the room and Kalvins dead body fell to the ground.


	28. Chapter 28

Vengeance Is Mine-Ch 28

Reid looked at Derek and said, "are you alright"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "I'm fine, it's just this didn't have to end this way", Dave put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "their was nothing you could have done son, he wanted it this way". The locals ran into the room with their guns drawn and Hotch said, "it's over, it's all over".

The team then spent the next few minutes giving their statements to the police before they were able to head back to the hospital, when they started walking up the hall toward Penelopes room they saw Fran and Clooney sitting in the hall. Derek said, "momma what's wrong, what are you and Clooney doing out here"?, she said, "the most amazing thing happened".

They all gathered around as she said, "Penelope woke up and when she asked where you all were I", Derek said, "momma please tell me that you didn't tell her". Fran said, "I did and that's when it happened", Derek said, "that's when what happened"?, Fran smiled and said, "she slid her legs across the bed and tried to stand".

Derek said, "wait, she what"?, Fran said, "she was so worried about you that she didn't even think she just slid her legs across the bed and tried to get up". Dave said, "why are you out here Bella"?, Fran said, "they took Penelope down for some tests so I took Clooney for a walk and we just got back".

Reid said, "so did the doctor say anything"?, Fran said, "she said that the swelling must have gone down so they took her down for a MRI to see what's going on". Derek sat down beside his mom and said, "everything is finally over momma", Fran said, "so you caught Kalvin and ended this"?, Dave said, "Derek tried to get him to surrender but he, he wouldn't".

Fran shook her head and said, "his grief was so massive that revenge was the only thing in his mind that would ease that pain", Dave said, "I feel so sorry for him, I mean he lost his only son and the only thing that would bring him peace was getting revenge on Derek and kitten", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement.

Derek looked up toward the end of the hall and smiled when he saw his baby girls gurney being wheeled toward them, he stood up and said, "hello beautiful", she winked at him and said, "hello yourself handsome". The doctor said, "while they are getting Penelope situated I'd like to tell you all what we were able to find out in the tests".

Everybody stood listening as the doctor said, "the swelling has almost completely gone away", Derek said, "so everything is back to normal then, she'll be able to walk again"?, the doctor nodded her head and said, "she will". JJ said, "so when can we take her home"?, the doctor said, "I'd like to keep her for a few more days and monitor her, that way I can keep an eye on that swelling".

Derek hugged her and said, "thank you, thank you, thank you, you don't know how happy you've made me, made us", the doctor smiled and said, "you're very welcome". The nurse walked to the door and and nodded her head at the doctor who then said, "Penelopes ready", everybody smiled as they turned around and headed inside Penelopes room with Clooney in the lead.

He jumped up on the bed with her and started licking her face, she said, "I love you to buddy", she looked around the room and said, "I love you, I love you all so so much" as they gathered around her bed and engulfed her in a family hug. The doctor stood at the door smiling and she whispered, "that's the best medicine, love and family" before turning around and heading back up the hall toward the nurses station.


	29. Chapter 29

Vengeance Is Mine-Ch 29

A few hours later Penelope looked up and waved as her family except for Derek and Clooney were walking out into the hall, when they were gone he said, "baby we need to talk". She said, "about what angel fish"?, he grinned and said, "I love you like midnight loves the moon, you are the love of my life and I don't want to be apart from you another day".

Penelope said, "we're not apart, you're right here with me", he stood up and winced in pain as he pulled a small black box out of his pocket, he said, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you". She felt her heart racing, was he going to do what she thought he was going to do, was he going to ask her to marry him.

Derek said, "I can see us growing old together and watching as our family grows", he said, "I can see you pregnant with our children, I want to be there rubbing your swollen feet, carrying you stuff to eat, rubbing your back, everything, I want it all with you".Penelope said, "I want that to, I want everything with you".

Derek opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring and said, "Penelope Grace Garcia will you do me the honor of marrying me and spending the rest of our lives together"?, she smiled and nodded her head and said, "yes, yes". Derek pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger.

He then leaned in and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to", he cradled her face in his hands and then leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. They pulled apart to the sound of hands clapping, Derek and Penelope looked at the door to see their family all standing there.

Derek said, "I thought you guys were leaving"?, Fran said, "we knew something was up soooooo", Penelope held up her hand and said, "Derek and I are getting marrieddddddd". Everybody walked back in and hugged the newly engaged couple, Fran said, "good, good, good, welcome to the family honey".

Dave kissed her cheek and said, "congratulations kitten", Reid smiled and said, "congratulations Garcia", Hotch said, "we couldn't be happier for you two". Derek said, "I almost lost her twice and I'm not taking any more chances", Penelope smiled and said, "is it okay if we take our time, I want to get my strength back and be able to walk up the aisle to you"?, Derek kissed her lips and said, "we can wait as long as you want just as long as you become my wife soon".

Penelope sighed happily and said, "don't worry my love it won't be to long, I don't know how much longer I can wait to become Mrs. Derek Morgan and mommy to Clooney". Clooney started barking and wagging his tail, Penelope said, "that's right buddy mommy and daddy are getting married".

Clooney looked from Penelope to Derek and kept wagging his tail, Penelope said, "after everything we've been through it feel so good to know that things are finally falling into place". Derek nodded his head and said, "everything from now on is going to be perfect for us, we are going to have a life filled with love, joy, happiness" and Fran said, "and babies, don't forget babies because I'm not getting any younger ya know"?, Derek laughed and said, "we know ma, we know" causing everybody to laugh and it was then that Derek leaned in and stole another kiss from his future bride, his baby girl, his Penelope.


	30. Chapter 30

Vengeance Is Mine-Ch 30

Over the next few weeks Derek and Penelope both got stronger and stronger and Penelope was almost back to normal with her walking which was definitely a good thing because they were all busy working on wedding plans. Derek and Reid were working on the tuxes, Dave and Hotch were working on getting the back yard decorated and on the wedding liscense.

Fran, Sarah and Desi were working on the reception and JJ, Emily and Penelope were working on the wedding dress and bouquets, time was slipping away and their wedding was now only 24 hours away. The plan was for them to spend the day together as a family and then at about 6:00 the women were all doing to casa Rossi and the men were staying with Derek at casa Morgan.

Derek and Penelope had both agreed to wait for their wedding night before they had sex again, they wanted to make their wedding night more memorable for them. Although several times they almost didn't make it, when they were alone they couldn't keep their hands off of each other but at the last possible second they reluctantly pulled away, wanting to wait.

Penelope was currently sitting in the swing in the back yard thinking, she smiles as Derek comes over and sits down beside her and says, "whatcha thinking about beautiful"?, she said, "everything that we've been through hotstuff". He intertwined their fingers and said, "we've been through a lot, especially you baby girl", she blew out a deep breath and said, "but it's all over now and we can start focusing on our lives together".

Derek brought her hand to his lips and kissed it and said, "that we can because tomorrow at this time you'll be my wife, you'll be Mrs. Derek Morgan", Penelope sighed happily and said, "I never thought this day would happen". Derek said, "me either but I never gave up hope and when I thought I'd lost you it was like I couldn't breathe".

Penelope said, "I know what you mean but let's not focus on that let's focus on our amazing lives together", Derek grinned at her and said, "our lives are going to be filled with love, happiness, joy and to quote my momma, babies, lots and lots of babies". Penelope laughed and said, "lots of beautiful babies, our babies, little hotstuffs".

He kissed the end of her nose and said, "and little baby girls", she giggled and said, "and little baby girls", Derek wrapped his free arm around her and said, "I love you so much". Penelope said, "I love you more", he shook his head and said, "not possible goddess", she said, "ohhhh but it is angel fish" and they were then pulled form their conversation by JJ who said, "Garcie it's time for us to go".

Derek said, "ahhhhh come on Jayje", JJ said, "sorry Romeo it's time to go but don't worry we'll get her back to you tomorrow", Derek said, "take good care of my girl", JJ said, "always". Derek turned to face her and said, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow", she said, "that you will my vision, that you will", they stood up and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips passionately.

JJ smiled and said, "guysssssssss", Derek said, "yeah, yeah, right, right, sorry Jayje", Penelope said, "have fun but not to much fun without me", Derek said, "no worries there baby girl, I'll spend all of my time thinking about you". She winked and said, "same here Adonis, same here" causing him to grin, he then said, "I'll be waiting for you at the front of the aisle".

She said, "and I'll be the one in white walking up to meet you", they shared one final kill before they reluctantly pulled apart and she walked away with JJ, Reid walked over to Derek and said, "don't worry it's just for tonight". Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "well morning can't come fast enough pretty boy, no offense".

Reid laughed as they headed back inside and said, "none taken Morgan, none taken"


	31. Chapter 31

Vengeance Is Mine-Ch 31

The next morning the girls were up and at it early with a light breakfast, Fran had fixed chocolate muffins and coffee, she knew that it would be a long day and that with Penelopes nerves on overload a light breakfast would be good. The girls were all sitting at the huge dining room table laughing and talking about their weddings as Penelope listened and sighed happily.

Emily said, "ohhhh do you guys remember how nervous I was the day I married Aaron"?, JJ laughed and said, "ohhhhhh you were so nervous that you forgot your vows". Penelope said, "and when you married Reid you forgot your bouquet", JJ nodded her head and said, "and Reid was so nervous that he forgot his shoes", Fran said, "ohhhhh bless his heart".

Desi laughed and said, "he forgot his shoes, how is that possible"?, JJ said, "pretty easy when you're so nervous that you thought you had them on and walk out of the house and lock the door". Penelope said, "didn't he forget and leave his keys in the house to"?, Emily said, "oh no that was Aaron", Sarah said, "I wonder what my baby brother is gonna forget"? as the women all started to laugh.

At casa Morgan Derek sat down at his dining room table with a cup of coffee and said, "morning my fine furry friends", Dave said, "is somebody channeling their bride to be today"?, Derek said, "ha ha funny old man". Dave said, "just teasing ya son, just teasing", Derek said, "has anybody heard from the girls today"?, Reid shook his head not yet".

Dave said, "do you remember how nervous you were the day you guys got married"?, Hotch said, "I was so nervous that I locked the keys inside the house and Em forgot her vows". Reid said, "well I forgot my shoes and JJ forgot her bouquet", Dave said, "well I wasn't nervous at all when I married Fran", Derek laughed and said, "ohhhhh no not at all, I'm sure everybody forgets their brides name and is shaking so hard they drop the ring", Dave said, "heyyyyy", Derek said, "3 times" causing the men all to laugh.

Hotch said, "well we've got to get dressed and get to Daves so that we can finally get you and Garcia married", Derek stood up and said, "I've been in love with her since the day I met her". Reid said, "well then let's get you dressed and over to Rossis so that we can get you married", Derek grinned and said, "let's go pretty boy, let's go" as they all headed upstairs to get ready for the day.

At the Rossis mansion Fran looked down at her watch and said, "we need to start getting dressed", Penelope said, "I can't believe that today I'm finally going to marry my hotstuff". Sarah said, "my brother has been in love with you since the day he called you by the wrong name", Desi said, "it was my baby girl said this or my baby girl said that, ohhhh yeah he was smitten, sooooo smitten".

Penelope said, "he has been my best friend for so long, he's always been in my heart", Fran put her hand on Penelopes and said, "I've never seen my baby boy as happy as he is when he's with you". Sarah said, "we're all so happy that the two of you are finally going to get married, for a while we were afraid that today would never happen".

Penelope sighed and said, "for a while so was girlies, so was I" and then they all stood up and headed upstairs to get ready for the wedding of Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia.


	32. Chapter 32

Vengeance Is Mine-Ch 32

Penelope was sitting patiently as her friends worked on her hair and makeup, when they were through JJ said, "what do you think Garcie"?, she stood up and said, "ohhhhhhhh". Emily said, "is that a good ohhhhhh or a bad ohhhhh"?, Penelope said, "good, definitely good girlies, thank you so so much".

Sarah said, "Penelope you look like a princess", Desi said, "my big brother isn't going to be able to keep his eyes or anything else off of you today', Penelope blushed and said, "thank you, thank you all so much for everything you've done". Fran said, "we're a family and that's what famalies do honey", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement.

Penelope said, "I still can't believe that in a few short minutes I'm going to marry my best friend, my hotstuff, my angel fish", JJ laughed and said, "we don't have time for all of his nicknames". Penelope laughed and said, "so true Jayje, so so true", Fran said, "we all wish you and my son nothing but a life filled with joy, love, peace and happiness".

Sarah and Desi in unison said, "AND GRANDBABIES BECAUSE SHE'S NOT GETTING ANY YOUNGER", Fran said, "ohhhhh you two", Desi said, "well it's true momma", Fran nodded her head and said, "their is nothing more I want than for a house filled with beautiful grandbabies". Penelope took Frans hand in hers and said, "I love your son Fran and I have since the day we met and I want a house filled to the brim with beautiful little hotstuffs and baby girls".

Fran sighed happily and said, "from your lips Penelope, from your lips", their attention then turned to someone knocking, Emily said, "I'll get it", when she opened the door she said, "come in Dave, come in". Dave stepped in and said, "ohhhh kitten you look so beautiful, you look just like a princess", Penelope said, "thank you papa bear".

Dave said, "are you about ready to make Derek an honest man"?, Penelope said, "more than ready, I've been ready for this for so long", Fran, Sarah and Desi kissed her on the cheek and Fran said, "we'll see you outside". Penelope said, "thank you all so much", Desi smiled and said, "now I have 2 sisters'", Sarah said, "welcome to our clan sis, we love you".

Penelope said, "are you trying to make me cry"?, Sarah said, "nope", Fran said, "we're going to head on down and let you and Dave get ready", Penelope sighed and said, "I can't believe that it's finally time". JJ said, "me and Em will be waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs", she nodded her head and said, "we'll be down in a few minutes".

Both women smiled and nodded their heads yes as they disappeared out into the hall, Dave then looked at her and said, "are you sure you're ready for this kitten"?, she said, "I've been ready to marry Derek since the day we met". Dave said, "he feels the same way Bella", she took a deep breath and said, "how is my handsome hunk of chocolate"?, Dave laughed and said, "he's good, wanting to marry you like yesterday but he's good".

He held out his arm and said, "let's get you married", she looped her arm through his and said, "let's get me married", Dave kissed her on the cheek and said, "as you wish kitten, as you wish". As they stepped out into the hall Penelope sighed and smiled knowing that all of her dreams were getting ready to finally come true.


	33. Chapter 33

Vengeance Is Mine-Ch 33

Derek stood nervously and watched as first Emily and then JJ made their way up the flower petal path that led to him, he smiled and felt his heart racing as the wedding march started to play. He took a deep breath and that's when he saw her, his baby girl, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

She had her arm intertwined with Dave as they started slowly making their way toward him, the way her dress hugged her perfectly made him envy that dress. The smile on Penelopes face was hard to miss as she continued her way closer and closer to him, as she stopped across from him he thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest and fly across the yard.

Dave kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "you look beautiful kitten", she smiled and said, "thanks Dave", he then put her hand on Dereks and said, "take good care of her". Derek said, "everyday for the rest of my life", Dave winked at them and then made his way over to stand beside his beautiful wife and step daughters.

The minister smiled and said, "you may be seated", the guests smiled as they sat down, the minister then said, "love, true love is the reason we're all gathered together today. He looked at Derek and Penelope and said, "the love of this couple is unending, they have loved each other for years and are now making the commitment to spend the rest of their lives together in the bonds of holy matrimony".

He looked at Reid and JJ and asked for the rings, they handed the rings and he closed his eyes and said a little prayer and then looked at the nervous couple and said, "I understand that the two of you have written your own vows"?, they looked at each other and then at the minister and said in unison, "we have", he grinned and nodded his head as he readied to hand Derek the ring.

The minister said, "Derek take this ring and put it onto Penelopes finger and then recite your vows to her", he took the ring in his hand and shakily slid it onto Penelopes finger and took a deep breath. Penelope looked deeply into his eyes as he said, "baby girl I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love anybody ever".

She sighed as he said, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you and being loved by you, I want to wake up with you in my arms and go to sleep the same way as long as we live". He smiled at her and said, "you are my beacon, my guiding light, the love of my life and today you become my wife and I can't wait to start a family with you and watch together as it grows".

The minister smiled as he looked at Penelope and said, "Penelope I need you to take this ring and put it onto Derkes finger and then recite your vows to him", she nodded her head as she took the ring. She nervously put it onto his finger and said, "Derek, hotstuff, you are the man of my dreams, my hearts desire, the best thing that has ever happened to me".

Derek smiled lovingly at her as she said, "I can't imagine my life without you in it you are the man I want to spend the rest of my life with, the man I want to have children with, the man I want to grow old and gray with". The minister then said, "if their is anyone here that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace".

After a few seconds he said, "by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husband and wife", he looked at Derek and said, "Derek you may kiss your bride". Derek cupped her face in his hands and then leaned in and softly pressed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart the minister said, "ladies and gentlemen it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan".

Derek smiled and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", Penelope giggled and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan" as he leaned in and claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss as their family and friends cheered them on.


	34. Chapter 34

Vengeance Is Mine-Ch 34

As the happy couple made their way toward the reception area Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "well how does it feel"?, she said, "how does what feel"?, he said, "being Mrs. Derek Morgan". She laughed and said ,"it feels amazing, today is the best day of my life, being with you, being married to you is a dream come true".

Derek smiled and said, "I couldn't have said it better beautiful", when they stepped into the reception tent they smiled as Fran said, "if it's alright with the bride and groom we're going to do things a little different". Derek looked at Penelope and then they both looked at Fran and nodded their heads yes and she said, "we're going to start the reception with the newlyweds first dance".

Penelope giggled as Derek led her to the middle of the dance floor and pulled her into his arms, he kissed her lips and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she sighed and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan". The music started and she said, "you remembered"?, he said, "of course I did" as the first course of When A Man Loves A Woman filled the tent.

Fran smiled as she watched her son and his new wife as they danced their way across the dance floor, Dave wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "shall we Bella"?, she grinned and said, "we shall" as she put her hand in his and they headed toward the dance floor. It was only a matter of about a minute before the dance floor was filled with smiling couples.

When the song ended everybody headed over to fill their plates with food before heading over to their seats, it wasn't long before Derek and Penelope joined the rest of their family at the head table. They spent the next hours laughing, eating, talking and dancing, Derek had danced several dances with his beautiful bride, his mom, sisters, JJ and Emily before returning to Penelope.

Penelope had danced with Dave, Hotch and Reid before ending up in the arms of her husband again, JJ and Emily smiled as they watched the happy couple from across the room. Emily said, "they look so happy together", JJ said, "this wedding has been a long time coming, they should have been together for a long time", Emily nodded her head and said, "I agree Jayje".

JJ said, "but the only thing that matters is that they're together now", Emily said, "for a long time I was afraid that hey would never get their happily ever after", JJ said, "me either". Reid walked over and said, "it's almost time for them to cut the cake, do you think they'll smash each other in the face of actually eat the cake"?, JJ and Emily at the same time said, "smash it".

Reid laughed and said, "me to", Emily said, "I guess we'll see in a few minutes", after a few more dances Fran said, "it's time for the happy couple to cut their cake", Derek held out his hand and led his beautiful bride over to the cake table. Everybody gathered around them and watched as Derek put his hand on the knife and Penelope put her hand on his as they sliced down the cake.

Penelope picked up the cake and put it in the saucer and said, "are you going to play nice or be mean"?, Derek took a bite of the cake into his hand and said, "hmmmmmm good or bad, good or bad" before smashing the cake all over his wifes lips. Penelope said, "ohhhh you're gonna get it" and picked up the rest of the piece and smashed it all over Dereks face".

Reid said, "and there it is" as picture after picture of the cake covered faces was snapped, Derek took his finger and said, "here baby let me help you" as he wiped the cake off of her face and then kissed her lips. She smiled and said, "you look yummy", she licked his cheek and said, "and you taste yummy to", Derek said, "easyyyyyyyy baby girl".

Penelope laughed and whispered, "I can't wait to get out of here, I want to be alone with you", Derek said, "well then let's make that happen shall we"?, after they got the rest of the cake off of their faces the happy couple thanked everybody for coming to their wedding and reception. Derek then said, "please stay, eat, dance and have a good time and again thank you for coming and being here with us on our special day".

The team gathered their bags of birdseed and then followed the newlyweds as they ran toward their car, as they pulled away from the curb Penelope said, "BYEEEEE, WE LOVE YOUUUUUUU, BYEEEEEEEE". Everybody waved until the car disappeared out of sight down the driveway, Penelope then scooted closer to her husband and said, "I love you", he kissed her on the end of the nose and said, "I love you to" as they continued their way to the place they were going to be spending their honeymoon night.


	35. Chapter 35

This chapter contains sexual content

Vengeance Is Mine-Ch 35

A few minutes later the happy couple pulled up in front of their honeymoon hideaway at the beach, Derek smiled as he put the car in park, he got out and walked around to the passengers side of the car and opened the door. He held out his hand and Penelope quickly and lovingly slid her hand into his.

Penelope said, "it's beautiful", Derek said, "it's ours", Penelope said, "ours"?, Derek said, "we have our other home and we have this one, I thought a new life together deserves a new home". She kissed his lips passionately and said, "what did I do to deserve you Derek Morgan"?, he wrapped his arms around her and said, "I'm the lucky one here, I've got you" as he claimed her lips with his.

When they pulled apart Derek said, "we've waited long enough baby girl" as he picked her up and carried her bridal style through the door, once they stepped inside he kicked the door shut and then headed toward the stairs. Penelope giggled and said, "well just look at my macho man", Derek slapped her butt and said, "you haven't seen anything yet baby girl" as they took the stairs two at a time until they disappeared at the top of the stairs.

After they stepped into the bedroom Derek put her down and she smiled and then bit down on her bottom lip as she started sliding out of her wedding dress, Derek took a deep breath and said, "perfection" as he watched her dress puddle at her feet. He stepped closer and said, "you are so beautiful both inside and out my sexy sexy baby girl" as he claimed her lips with his.

Penelope smiled and said, "you have to many clothes on" and then started taking his jacket and shirt off, and when they were on the floor she went to work on his belt and Derek put his hand on hers and said, "here let me help you". He pulled the belt from his pants and then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and slid them and his boxers down over his hips.

She licked her lips and said, "mine, alllllll mine", he nodded his head and said, "now and forever allllllll yours", she stepped back and laid down on the bed, Derek said, "I love you so much and I'm going to spend tonight and the rest of our lives showing you just how much". He climbed on the bed and quickly made his way up the bed and between her creamy thighs.

Penelope said, "I love you", Derek said, "I love you to baby girl, now and forever" and as he slid inside her they both moaned in pleasure, Derek kissed his way from her neck up to her perfect lips. Penelope wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist as the worked together to build each other up for a very explosive orgasm, their first as husband and wife.

As the room filled with their moans the couple pushed everything that had happened to them and everything that was going on around them out of their minds and concentrated on giving each other the most pleasure. A few minutes later Derek smiled against his wifes lips as he felt her tightening up around him and a few hard deep thrusts later they exploded in pleasure as wave after wave of orgasm rolled over them both.

Derek collapsed on the bed beside his wife as they both gasped for air, she rolled over onto her side and laid her head on his chest and said, "that was amazing hotstuff", he kissed her lips and said, "that my beautiful bride was perfection". He wrapped his arm around her and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you" as she rolled over onto her back pulling him with her.

He climbed between her creamy thighs and they started round 2 of many of making mad passionate love as they celebrated their wedding night

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	36. Chapter 36

Vengeance Is Mine-Ch 36

Epilogue- 20 Years Later

Everybody is gathered together for a wedding, the wedding of 19 year old Jamie Francine Morgan to Henry Thomas Reid, Penelope and Derek welcomed Jamie on a cold January night a year after they were married. After Jamie was twins Hank Spencer Morgan and Hannah Samantha Morgan about 3 years later.i

The Morgan clan grew again for the final time when Penelope and Derek welcomed their son Zachary Derek Morgan, he was a surprise that f came from a 2 week vacation in Hawaii with the rest of their family. Spencer and JJ welcomed a son Michael Thomas Reid a few months after Hank and Hannah were welcomed into the world.

The Reids then welcomed their third and final child, a daughter named Sophie on Christmas 4 years later, Sophie was the apple of her daddys eye because she was the spitting image of Reid, right down to his curls and high IQ. The Hotchners had 23 year old Jack William Hotchner and they welcomed a little boy who was now 19 named Anthony Curtis Hotchner and twin daughters Tina and Tammy who were now 15 years old.

Dave and Fran of course spoiled all of the kids rotten and enjoyed every minute of it, Derek was currently walking toward the bridal room to walk his daughter Jamie up the aisle so she could marry the love of her life, Henry Reid. The two grew up almost 3 years apart at first Derek had problems with the age difference but quickly changed his mind as he saw how much in love the couple was.

Jamie was standing in the center of the room while JJ, Emily, Penelope, Hannah and Sophie worked to get Jamie ready for her wedding, Jamie saw Derek and said, "where's daddy"?, Penelope opened her mouth to speak and was cut off by a knock on the door. She walked over and said, "come in hotstuff", Jamie said, "is it time daddy"?, Derek said, "it is baby girl, it if is".

Everybody cleared out of the room leaving Derek and Jamie alone, Derek said, "baby girl I'm so happy for you and Henry but", Jamie said, "but what daddy"?, he said, "this means you're not my baby girl anymore". She hugged him tight and said, "daddy I'll always be your baby girl", Derek smiled and said, "you sure made this old man feel good".

Jamie laughed and said, "Derek Michael Morgan is anything but old", Derek said, "you're so much like your momma", Jamie said, "thank you, I take that as a compliment, a very good compliment". Derek said, "she always knows what to say to", Jamie blew out a deep breath and said, "I love him dad, I love Henry so so much, he's my world".

Derek said, "I understand that kind of love, your mom and your brothers and sisters and our family are my world and I love them all more than anything else in this world". Jamie smiled and wiped away the tears the tears trying to slid down her face, Derek said, "enough tears, it's time to get you married", Jamie nodded her head yes in agreement as he held out his arm and she looped hers through his.

Everybody stood up as the wedding march started, Penelope snapped picture after picture of Derek and Jamie started walking up the aisle, when they got to the front of the church Derek kissed his daughter on the cheek and said, "I love you baby girl". Jamie said, "and I love you daddy", Der ek then put Jamies hand in Henrys before walking back over to stand beside his wife.

As they watched the wedding it brought back so many happy memories of the wedding they had shared over 20 years before, their was so much love in that church that you could practically feel it in the air. As Jamie and Henry recited their vows Penelope laid her head down on Dereks shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope as the minister said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, Henry you may now kiss your bride", their wasn't a dry eye in the room when Henry cupped Jamies face in his hands and leaned in and kissed her lips gently. When they pulled apart the minister said, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Henry Reid", as the happy couple walked back up the aisle to head to the reception hall they were met by thunderous hands clap as everybody wished them well as they started their lives together.

As the reception started the newlyweds walked to the center of the floor as the DJ said, "let's congratulate the happy couple as they have their first dance as husband and wife". Henry pulled Jamie into his arms and kissed her lips and said, "I love you Mrs. Reid", Jamie beamed with happiness and said, "and I love you Mr. Reid".

The music started and Jamie grinned as Henry started singing to her, everybody watched for a few seconds as the happy couple happily danced their way across the floor. It wasn't long before the other couples joined them on the dance floor and Derek looked at his daughter and mouthed the words, "I love you baby girl".

As she laid her head down on Henrys shoulder she mouthed the words, "I love you to daddy", Penelope kissed her husband on the cheek and said, "we raised some amazing kids didn't we hotstuff"?, he wiped the tears away that were streaming down his face and said, "that we did baby girl, that we did". Penelope sighed and said, "in the end vengeance was mine, was ours because we've had an amazingly happy life together".

Derek kissed her lips passionately and said, "we sure have goddess, we sure have" as the spent the rest of the evening laughing, dancing and eating they way they had for the past 20 years, as a family. Little did they know that a year later Henry and Jamie were going to welcome twin girls into the world, where Derek saw his baby granddaughters Anna Grace and Arianna Jennifer Reid, he knew then that he'd do anything it took to keep them and the rest of his family safe.

THE END


End file.
